Surprise
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: What happens when Shane McMahon becomes obsessed that Paul Levesque is bad for his sister Stephanie after Paul reacts badly to a surprising revelation? Originally written circa 2003/4
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday 17th November 2003 and Stephanie McMahon who had married 3 weeks previously was lying in bed asleep before her second full week back at work after her Honeymoon finished. Stephanie was due back on television the next day to resume her role as General Manager on one of the WWE's weekly television programmes, Smackdown.

It was 7am and Stephanie had just woken up to get ready for another day at work, she rolled over and nudged her husband Paul awake, "come on Paul wake up, we've got to get ready for work."

Paul groaned, "you go and have your shower and by the time you're done I'll be up."

She laughed at his unwillingness to get up to go to work she then leant down and kissed him good morning before she got up and headed into the shower.

Stephanie was in the shower deep in thought when suddenly Paul, who she had not heard enter the shower, put his arms around her and kissed her neck which made her jump, "Paul don't do that, don't scare me."

"I'm sorry, calm down."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump down your throat I'm just not feeling very well."

He felt her forehead for a temperature and she felt normal, "I can't feel a temperature or anything so what's wrong?"

Shrugging she wasn't sure, "I don't know, my stomach feels odd."

"Odd? What do you mean your stomach feels odd? Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt it just feels kind of tender, I can't place what it is exactly I just don't feel myself."

Paul put his arms around his wife, "I'm sorry, do you want the day off?"

Stephanie shook her head against his chest, "I can't, work to do and I'm back on TV tomorrow so I can't risk missing today."

"Alright, you finish up your shower and then go and get ready and I'll be with you when I'm done."

Stephanie finished off her shower and headed into the bedroom to get ready.

She was sat in front of the mirror with her arm across her stomach, she wasn't feeling right at all but she couldn't place a finger on it, she thought it might be nerves at coming back to television soon so she tried to ignore it.

Once Paul was dressed they both went downstairs to go and get some breakfast before they had to go to the arena when they got to the dining hall they found some of the other guys were there so they sat and chatted with them whilst eating their breakfast.

Stephanie and Paul were both busy all day at the arena but when they were finished and back in the hotel and in bed Paul cuddled his wife, "how are you feeling now? Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really, if I'm busy I kind of don't feel the oddness in my stomach but when I stop I can just feel something there, something is not right but I can't place a finger on it."

He sighed and ran his hand through her hair, "I know you won't like what I'm going to suggest but I feel I must anyway. If you're not feeling right then I don't think you should go back to TV tomorrow night, I think you should put your return off at least a week until you're feeling better. You never know this could just be some stomach bug doing the rounds and you'll be better in the morning but if you're not I want you to consider putting it off for your own sake."

"You were never this bossy before we got married."

Paul laughed, "I didn't have a vested interest in your well being then, yes I worried but not as much as now. What do you say about what I suggested though?"

Stephanie sighed, "you're right; if I'm not better in the morning I'll put it off. I can put it off without giving my Dad the exact reason too as if he knew the truth he'd be worrying as well and one of you is bad enough."

He gave her a quick kiss before saying, "you love me worrying about you really, you enjoy the attention."

She swatted him on the stomach, "watch it you, let's go to sleep though, night."

"Night Steph, I love you."

"Love you too."

The next morning Stephanie woke up and was still not feeling great so she had a decision to make once Paul had woken up she informed him of her decision, "I'm going to put off my return, I'm still not feeling right and it's for the best."

"Alright, if you're still not feeling great then it the best thing. Let's get up and go and talk to your Dad before he puts the ball in motion for your return."

She nodded her head in agreement and they got out of bed and headed for the shower.

They both arrived at the arena extra early for Smackdown and went looking for Vince, once they found him Stephanie said, "Dad, can we talk?"

Vince nodded and pointed to two seats across from him, "what can I do for you?"

Stephanie looked at Paul and then her Dad before saying, "Dad, I don't think it would be a good idea to bring me back tonight. I think with Kane being here it would be too much for the fans to deal with and as Heyman is doing such a good job anyway why not let him continue for another week or so?"

Vince took off his glasses and sat back in his chair, "what brought this on? Paul is there a reason why my daughter suddenly doesn't want to be back on TV?"

Paul shook his head but before he could say anything Stephanie jumped in, "it has nothing to do with Paul it is my choice to put off my return and I'm only talking a week anyway and you can't deny that Heyman hasn't been good for ratings, they've gone up a good .3 or .4 since I left."

"Alright alright calm down, if it means so much to you we'll put your return off another week. happy?"

Stephanie nodded, "thank you. If you'll excuse us though there is something myself and Paul need to do, we'll see you at the meeting."

Stephanie and Paul got up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie and Paul had arrived home from Smackdown the very early hours of Wednesday morning and they had gone straight to bed as they were so tired.

Only a couple of hours later Stephanie was woken up by the alarm signalling she had to get up and go to the office to work there, she really wasn't feeling up to it as she was still feeling under the weather but she knew she couldn't cry off as she'd have twice as much work to do the next day so she got up and got ready.

She had decided not to wake Paul up just to let him sleep as she knew he'd be asking a million and one questions and she didn't want to deal with the ifs and buts of her going to work and still feeling unwell so she grabbed a little something to eat before writing a quick note and placing it on the table saying that she'd gone to the office and would be back around 6.

Paul awoke to the shutting of the front door so he knew Stephanie had gone to work he just didn't know how she was feeling so he got out of bed and threw on a pair of track pants that were lying around on the bedroom floor from where he'd tossed them the other night and he headed downstairs.

Once he got downstairs he saw the note from his wife and picked it up and read it:

_Dear Paul,_

_You looked so peaceful asleep I thought I'd just leave you sleep as you could do with it. I've gone to the office and I should be back around 6, see you later._

_Lots of love_

_Stephanie_

Paul re-read the note and shook his head, "if she expects me to believe that I looked peaceful and needed the sleep then she's got another thing coming."

Turning around he headed straight back upstairs to have a quick shower and shave before he went to the offices himself to use the gym and pop in on his darling wife.

Stephanie was sat working at her desk when Jennifer her Secretary brought in a cup of coffee for her, as soon as Jennifer brought it close Stephanie felt sick, "Jennifer would you mind taking that away again please? I'm not feeling so great and I think I should just drink water today, sorry."

Jennifer picked the coffee back up, "I'm sorry Stephanie I didn't think as it's what I normally do. What's wrong? Is there anything I can get you to make you feel better?"

"I'm fine, I've just got a bug that is going around the locker room but I'd prefer you kept it quiet as I know my Mom and Dad will fuss and say I should be at home resting etcetera and I want to avoid that if you don't mind."

Jennifer nodded, "you have my word that you are at full health if anyone asks. I'll go and get you some water now."

Stephanie smiled warmly, "thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jennifer just smiled and walked out to get some water for her.

Paul had just finished his workout and had a shower and he was in the lift on the way to Stephanie's office.

Once Paul reached her floor he saw Jennifer her secretary outside at her desk, "morning Jenny, how are you today? You look as beautiful as ever."

Jennifer looked up and laughed, "I should have known it was you, it's Jennifer not Jenny thank you very much."

"I'm sorry Jennifer, how are you though?"

"I'm fine and your wife is not on the phone and does not have company so you can go in."

He faked shock, "I am surprised you think that I'm only here to see Steph, I am actually offended."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "get in there or I'll call security and say you're stalking me."

Paul nodded and made a quick dash for Stephanie's door.

Stephanie was inside her office working when she heard a commotion outside, she assumed it was her Dad and prepared for the worst.

There was then a knock at the door and so she said, "come in."

She looked up as the door opened and was surprised to see Paul, "Paul, what are you doing here?"

Getting up she walked around her desk and hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

Once he had had a warm greeting Paul said, "I've worked out a little and I thought I'd pop in on this gorgeous woman I know but she didn't want to see me so I came to see you."

Stephanie pouted and slapped him playfully, "yeah I'm not surprised with that attitude."

Paul's face became serious, "how are you? I noticed you didn't wake me up this morning so I'm thinking you're still not good."

She sighed and ran her hands over her face, "am I that transparent?"

He shook his head, "you're forgetting you're my wife and I know you and I also knew you weren't feeling too good previously so I don't think you are no. How are you feeling truthfully though?"

"Still not good, I have only been back at work for what ten days and I'm already sick, what does that say for me?"

He grabbed her hands, "it's okay to be sick, although I haven't heard any of the guys complaining of feeling like this. Don't shoot me but I think you should see a Doctor."

Stephanie turned away from him and walked towards the window, "don't take this the wrong way but there is no chance in hell I'm going to the Doctor, you know I hate going."

He got up and walked behind her and put his arms around her waist, "I know you hate going Steph but I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it was for the best."

She shook her head and turned around in his arms, "I'll be fine, give me a couple of days and I'll be as fit as a fiddle again."

Paul sighed defeated by the stubborn McMahon streak, "fine, don't go this week then but you've got until next Wednesday to prove to me that you are truly better or I'll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to. I'm not going to let this continue after that as that will have been ten days."

"Fine, if that's what you want to do I agree. If I'm not better by next Wednesday, which I will be incidentally, then I'll go to the Doctors, happy?"

Paul nodded, "very."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed uneventfully and Stephanie was at home on her own all weekend because Paul had house shows to do so she enjoyed some nice rest and relaxation before she headed to Raw Monday morning.

When she arrived at Raw she had to meet with her Father over the storylines and then she had the Production meeting straight after so she had not managed to see Paul at all, that was until she walked into the meeting and she saw him sat talking to Jim Ross.

Paul saw Stephanie walk in and he called her over and ended his conversation with JR, "hey gorgeous, are you going to give me the pleasure of sitting next to a beautiful lady through this meeting or not?"

She smiled at him and set her things down on the table, "I think I can manage to do that, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I would kiss you but I don't want to get told off."

She laughed, "yeah, a kiss isn't a wise idea."

Vince then walked into the room to start the meeting and cutting their conversation short.

Later on in the day Stephanie and Paul were sat going over some of the stuff for the show when he said, "so how are you doing? You've avoided me getting to ask that question all day."

She sighed, "I'm fine, honestly I am."

He rolled his eyes at her because he knew his wife and he knew when she was telling the truth and when she wasn't.

Stephanie was confused by the rolling of the eyes, "what was that for Mister?"

"I know you're lying to me, I can see it in your face and your subtle hand movements."

"My subtle hand movements? Exactly what are you on about now?"

"Every now and again you rub your hand over your stomach like you were doing last week so I know you're still sick and I think you should make that appointment for the Doctor now."

She whined, "Paul, do I have to?"

"Yes you do, you said you would."

"Urrgghh fine then, I'll call them now."

Stephanie picked up her phone and called the Doctor's and made an appointment. Once she had made the appointment she turned to Paul, "Wednesday at 12:15, happy?"

Paul just nodded, he was very happy to know that she was going to the Doctors and hopefully they could get to the bottom of what was wrong with her as he hated seeing her like this.

The time passed quickly and before they knew it they were sat in the Doctor's waiting room waiting for her name to be called.

Once her name name was called they walked into the Doctor's office together and sat down.

The Doctor smiled politely at them as they walked in, "so Stephanie what can I do for you today?"

"I think this is stupid but my husband insisted I came to see you but I've been kind of unwell, nothing serious like being sick or a sore throat or anything like that I've just had this really weird feeling in my stomach. It started about ten days ago, not long after we came back from our Honeymoon."

"Describe this 'weird feeling' in your stomach to me"

"It's nothing really, my stomach just feels kind of odd and kind of tender, not to the touch though."

"Hmm, pop yourself up on the bed and let me examine you a minute."

Stephanie got out of her seat and jumped up onto the bed and the Doctor examined her, once she was done she took a step back, "alright, well I'm not 100% certain about what is wrong so I would like to take some blood and run some simple tests on it."

Stephanie frowned, "is that really necessary?"

Paul nudged Stephanie, "she's the Doctor, I don't think she wants to run a blood test for the good of her health."

The Doctor laughed, "no Stephanie has a point but so do you. I feel these tests are necessary to rule out anything serious but I'm not doing it for my own good I'm doing it for yours."

Stephanie sighed, "alright then, when will I get the results?"

"You should get a phone call later today with the results."

Stephanie nodded and let the Doctor take some blood.

As soon as they were out of the Doctors surgery Stephanie and Paul went their separate ways as she had to get back to work and he headed home to do something nice for her.

Later in the evening Stephanie had just got back from work and was sat down with her feet up when the phone rang so Paul answered it, "hello, McMahon-Levesque residence how may I help?"

"Hello, I'm looking for a Mrs Stephanie McMahon-Levesque please."

"Hold on one moment please, who should I say is calling?"

"Just tell her it is Dr Woodson's surgery."

He walked into the living room where Stephanie was resting, "Steph, it's the Doctor's for you."

She nodded and took the phone from him before she put it to her ear, "hello, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque speaking."

"Oh hello Mrs McMahon-Levesque, this is Dr Woodson's surgery and we have your blood test results back and they have come back negative for everything that was tested, you have a clean bill of health."

Stephanie let out a sigh of relief, "thank you, that's nice to know, bye."

Stephanie hung up the phone relieved to know that there was nothing wrong with her and it was a simple bug that would pass of its own accord.

Once she had put the phone down she walked into the kitchen where Paul was making dinner and put her arms around his waist from behind, "you've got no need to worry, I've got a clean bill of health."

He turned around wrapping his own arms around her waist, "so nothing showed up?"

She shook her head, "nope nothing, will you stop worrying now?"

"I guess."

Paul kissed her, "I'll finish making our dinner now if madam wants to go back and sit down."

She laughed, "such a domesticated man, now I know why I married you."

She smacked him on the bum before rushing out the door back to the lounge before he could catch her and return the favour.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie was woken up Thursday morning by some kisses to her neck and the side of her face, "mmm that's good."

She slowly opened her eyes to see her husband sat by the side of her, "good morning Steph, I brought you breakfast in bed."

Smiling she sat up in bed as she was starving,"wow, aren't I lucky today? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, I just thought you deserved a treat especially after I kind of got on your back about going to the Doctor's. . ."

"And everything came out clear, no pregnancy, no serious illness just a stomach upset of some sort. You can treat me to breakfast in bed any time you like though, I won't complain."

Paul laughed and kissed her quickly before retrieving her breakfast from the floor and placing it on her lap so she could eat it.

Once Stephanie had eaten and had gotten up she went to work at the offices as she had an all morning meeting with Vince and the other writers about the next weeks show.

When she arrived at her office she was greeted by both of her parents, "Mom, Dad, what are you both doing here?"

Linda laughed, "nice way to greet us both."

"I'm glad to see you yeah but why are you sat in my office?"

Vince stood up to look his daughter in the eyes, "young lady I believe there is something you are keeping from us."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that you are ill. Why did you not mention the fact that you went to the Doctor's yesterday?"

Stephanie sighed, "who told you?"

Linda spoke up, "we have our ways, before you go off on one at Paul it was not him that told us. What was wrong and what did the Doctor say?"

Stephanie ran her hand through her hair, "the Doctor ran some tests and it all came back negative so you have no need to worry as there is nothing wrong with me. If you'll excuse me I have things to do before the meeting later on, I'll see you later."

Vince and Linda both got up and hugged Stephanie before they left her office leaving her alone.

For the next week everything was fine, Stephanie had forgotten all about the problem she had had with her stomach and she was enjoying being back at work and mixing with the guys again and having fun doing what she loved, that was until Friday morning.

Stephanie had just gotten out of bed as Paul wasn't around, he was off working on Blade 3. Having been on the phone until late into the night with him the previous evening she decided to go into the office later than normal and work late into the evening as there was nothing important that she had to see to and she had no meetings so it was about 8:30 when she went downstairs to make herself some coffee.

She was waiting for the kettle to boil while she went through her mail sifting out the junk, as soon as the kettle boiled she went back into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee, she picked the cup up and the smell of the coffee wafted up her nose immediately sending a wave of nausea through her which made her drop the cup spilling the contents all over the floor and shattering the cup into many pieces as she ran for the bathroom, she just made it to the toilet in time before she threw up the contents of her stomach.

After a period of about ten minutes passed where she had just been throwing up everything she'd eaten in the last month she felt safe enough to get up and go and clean up the mess she made so she flushed the toilet and went downstairs to pick up the broken coffee cup and clean the coffee off the floor.

Once she had cleaned the mess up she realised she was thirsty and not wanting to repeat the mistake of the coffee she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it before she took some bread out of the packet and put that in the toaster to make herself some toast. Stephanie made herself some toast and ate it dry with nothing on top as she was still feeling slightly queasy, once she had eaten that she went to have a shower.

Before she had had chance to get in the shower she was sick again and brought straight back up the toast she had eaten, "man I'm really sick today, I can't keep anything down. I must have just eaten something that disagreed with me I'll feel better later."

She decided to still go into work anyway even though she hadn't managed to keep anything down and she was still feeling quite unwell.

Once Stephanie got into work she was greeted by Jennifer, "good morning Stephanie, how are . . . you look ill."

Stephanie laughed, "thanks for the compliment."

Jennifer stood up and went over to her, "I mean it Steph, you look r**eally** ill, you're all pale and you don't look good."

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine, I just ate something last night that disagreed with me, I'll be fine soon."

"Have you eaten this morning?"

Stephanie shook her head, "no, well actually I tried but I brought it straight back up. Don't worry about me just go on with your work and I'll be fine."

Stephanie headed into her office to get some work done and to avoid the Spanish inquisition and for word to get back to her parents.

Stephanie had been sat down and had started her work when Jennifer brought her in a cup of coffee and sat it in front of her, as soon as she did that and Stephanie smelt the coffee she got up and bolted for the door because she was going to be sick again.

After throwing up everything she had left in her stomach Stephanie slowly walked back to her office where Jennifer had removed the coffee and had put a bottle of water in its place. Sitting back down at her desk Stephanie took a swig of water before putting her head down on the desk to rest a minute and regain her bearings after being sick for the third time that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of Wednesday morning Stephanie avoided food of any sorts until lunchtime when she was hungry so she grabbed a sandwich and ate that, much to Stephanie's surprise she kept that down and anything she ate after that stayed down as well.

Thursday morning came and as soon as Stephanie got out of bed she had to make a dash for the toilet so she could be sick again, once she had finished being sick she went straight in the shower to freshen up and try and make herself feel alive, it felt almost like she had jetlag.

Once she had showered and dressed she went downstairs and decided to just make her way to work as she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to eat anything anytime soon.

Thursday passed and Friday came and the same thing happened again so Stephanie picked up her phone and dialled her parent's number, after two rings her Mom answered, "hello McMahon residence."

"Hi Mom it's me, can you give Dad a message for me please and also pass it on to Jennifer as well so she can e-mail me my work please?"

"Um sure Steph, what's wrong though?"

"I'm not feeling great so I'm going to go up to Vancouver and get some tlc off Paul so if you can just tell Dad to call me on my cell or e-mail me and I'll get back to him and can you ask Jennifer to e-mail me my work as I won't be in to collect it this morning and anything that comes after that."

"Sure Steph, I'll do that. If you're feeling so unwell why don't you go to the Doctors?"

"They won't be able to do anything so I won't bother them I'll just go and rest with Paul. I'll speak to you soon as I've got to go and get myself ready and stuff, bye."

"Bye Steph."

Stephanie hung up deliberately neglecting to tell Linda that she was actually going to the Doctors because she didn't want her to worry about her as she was sure that there was nothing wrong.

Stephanie arrived at the Doctors office and waited to be called, once she went in and sat down the Doctor said, "Stephanie, back so soon what's wrong?"

Sighing softly she proceeded to tell the Doctor what was wrong, "yes I am back so soon unfortunately. I was feeling unwell before and you did tests and they were all negative but for the past three days I've been feeling even worse, I've been throwing up anything I ate the night before and then anything I eat from then until about lunchtime comes straight back up as well. There is also the problem of feeling like I've got permanent jetlag and it's making it hard to concentrate not knowing what's going on."

The Doctor started looking through Stephanie's notes, "okay I can't see anything on the tests we did last week and nothing in your notes to indicate what this problem is so I think I'm going to have to do some more blood tests and see if that throws anything up. If nothing comes up then I am going to have to refer you on so more vigorous tests can be done."

Stephanie sighed and raked a hand through her hair, "when will I get these results?"

"You should either get them later this evening or tomorrow, it depends on how much work the lab has on."

Stephanie nodded, "thank you Doctor".

Once she had had some more blood taken she quickly went home and grabbed her previously packed suitcase and then proceeded to the airport to catch her flight to Vancouver.

Some hours later when Stephanie arrived in Vancouver she got a taxi and headed to the set of Blade 3 hoping Paul was there.

When she arrived she was met by some security guards who thought she was a stalker and denied her entry on to the lot surrounding the set so Stephanie had to sit at the security check point while they rang inside to check to see if she was known, after ten minutes of waiting Stephanie heard a familiar voice, "yes I know her, she's my wife, I'll prove it to you."

Stephanie stood up and turned around, "Paul, I should have called first."

Paul walked over to her and smiled, "yes you should have but no harm done."

He then turned to the security guards and said, "guys this is my wife, remember the hot woman that the guys inside have talked about? Well this is her."

The security guards smiled, "we're sorry madam, we did not recognise you."

Stephanie nodded, "that's alright, as long as I can get in now."

They nodded and Stephanie and Paul went past them and to his trailer.

Once they got to his trailer Paul turned to her confused by her appearance and said, "so what brings you all this way? Shouldn't you be working at the office?"

She nodded having decided already to not tell him the whole truth, "it's a long story but the short version is I was missing you and wanted to see you so I flew out here and I'm going to do all my work by e-mail."

He pulled her closer to him, "I missed you too and I'm glad you're here but I've got to get back to the set. If there is anything you need there is always someone walking around who could help or just wait for me and I'll help you."

Stephanie nodded, "alright, I'm just going to do my work so I'll see you later."

Paul nodded and kissed Stephanie on the forehead before leaving.

Paul had been gone ten minutes when Stephanie's phone rang, "hello, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque speaking, how can I help?"

"Oh hello this is Doctor Woodson's surgery, we have your test results."

"They all came out negative right?"

"Actually no they didn't, there was a positive result."

Stephanie took a deep intake of breath nervous for the results, "it isn't bad news is it?"

"Well it depends on what you think bad news is I guess, the result that came back positive was a pregnancy test."

"A um pregnancy test, what does that mean?"

"I am pleased to tell you that you are pregnant."

"Oh my God, umm thank you."

Stephanie hung up the phone in shock, once she had she just stared at it in amazement 'I'm pregnant'.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie just sat there staring at her phone until Paul walked back in from the set and saw her sat there, "Steph, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Stephanie looked up from her phone to see her husband stood there, "huh? What?"

Paul went and sat down beside her, "you were in a world of your own there just staring at your phone, anything I can help you with?"

She shook her head, "umm no, its okay I can handle it. So when are we going back to the hotel?"

He laughed, "I've got a couple more scenes and then I thought we could go out and grab something to eat, sound good?"

"Ooo yes, I haven't eaten all day."

Paul laughed and grabbed an apple out of the fridge in his trailer and threw it at her, "that should keep you going for now."

She took a big bite as she watched him walk back out the door to go back to the set.

Stephanie continued on with her work when her phone rang, "Stephanie McMahon – Levesque speaking."

"Hey Steph its Lynne."

Stephanie smiled when she heard her sister in-laws voice, "Lynne, how are you and the kids?"

"We're all doing great thanks, how are you and my baby brother doing?"

Stephanie laughed, "he'd kill you if he heard you say that. We're doing good though thanks."

"No more problems that you've had to see the Doctor over?"

"Doctor, what do you mean? What have you been told?"

"Relax Steph, when I spoke to Paul earlier in the week he said you hadn't been well and had been to the Doctors."

Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief, "ohh, phew."

"Stephanie, there is something you aren't telling me, what is it?"

Stephanie was about to say when in the background she heard, 'Auntie Stephie, Auntie Stephie, I want to speak to Auntie Stephie'.

Instead of answering Lynne's question she said, "is that Neysa?"

"Yep, she wants to talk to you."

Stephanie smiled, "put her on then."

So Lynne passed the phone to Neysa, "hi Auntie Stephie, you've been sick."

Stephanie smiled at the innocence, "hi Neysa. I have been sick but I'm feeling better now. How are you and your brother?"

"We're okay but Peter is being mean to me."

"Oh, what is he doing?"

"He won't let me play with him when he has his friends over."

"Neysa he is 13 so he has his own friends and you can't play with him all of the time."

"Yeah but he is really mean when he says I can't play."

In the background Stephanie could hear, "Neysa stop telling lies."

Stephanie laughed softly as it reminded her so much of her and Shane, "Neysa why don't you put Peter on and I'll have a word with him."

"Okay, I love you Auntie Stephie."

"I love you too Neysa."

She heard some mumblings before Peter came on the phone, "Hi Auntie Stephanie, how are you?"

"I'm well thank you, how are you?"

"I'm good except Neysa is lying to you."

"What is she lying over Peter?"

"I'm not mean to her when I say she can't play, I just shut the door so she can't get in."

Stephanie laughed, "man you sound so much like Shane. Shutting the door so she can't get in is being mean to her though; she's only 5 and doesn't understand these things yet. The best thing you can do if you want to keep her out of your hair is to tell her she can play but when your friends are gone."

"Would that work though?"

"As long as you did play with her once your friends had gone sure. I was like that with my brother and that worked for me."

"Okay, thanks Auntie Stephanie. I'll put Mom back on now, bye."

"Bye Peter."

Lynne came back on the line then, "I think you have just saved me a major headache, thank you."

"You're welcome Lynne. I've got to go as my Dad has just sent me an e-mail with a deadline of 30 minutes for my work and I haven't finished it yet. Send my love to everyone and I'll speak to you again."

"Alright Steph, take care, bye."

"Bye."

Stephanie worked until Paul came and whisked her away to a restaurant for a meal and she decided she was going to approach the subject of children with him.

When their meal was in front of them she took the plunge and said, "Paul, what do you think about us having children?"

Paul looked up from his pasta, "I'd love to have children with you in the future. Right now though it is hardly practical though with me doing movies and the wrestling and you flying between the movie sets, so you can see me, the wrestling and the offices for work. Also you have said yourself you're not someone who could stay at home all of the time yet and I know neither of us wants a Nanny to bring up our children."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair which Paul noticed, "what's wrong Steph? Do you want children now?"

Stephanie could only think to herself, 'it's not a case of wanting them we're **having** them' but she didn't want to say that to him so she said, "nothing's wrong, it's just been a long day and I'm really tired."

Paul nodded, "once we're finished eating we'll go back to the hotel and have an early night."

Stephanie smiled gratefully at him as she genuinely was feeling really tired but only because she was pregnant and she had been worrying herself for days and she'd also had a long trip out to see him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Paul had to be up very early to go to the set so he decided to leave Stephanie sleep in as she looked so peaceful and she had been really tired the night before so he just left her a note and headed off to work.

A couple of hours later Stephanie woke up and remembering where she was she rolled over only to see an empty bed and a note saying he had gone to work, almost as soon as she had read the note a wave of nausea passed through her and she ran for the bathroom.

Once she had finished being sick for the time being she had a shower and got dressed before checking her e-mails and finding one there from her Father asking if Paul was going to be able to make Raw on Monday so she grabbed her things and called a cab to take her to the set.

When Stephanie arrived at the set she went straight to Paul's trailer and set some things up to do her work until Paul arrived back.

About an hour later Paul walked in with a cup of coffee that someone had gone out and bought for a lot of the stars as the movie set stuff was very weak, as soon as Paul walked in and Stephanie smelt the coffee she made a run for the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom Paul was sat there looking very worried, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm uh fine, I guess what I ate last night disagreed with me."

"Is there anything I can get you, a doctor maybe?"

Stephanie shook her head, "I'm fine honestly, give me a couple of hours and it will be out of my system I promise."

He nodded reluctantly, "alright. So what brought you here today? I thought you were going to work from the hotel as you were so tired last night."

"I got an e-mail from my Dad asking if you'd be able to make Raw on Monday or not? He's not sure of your exact schedule and as they are in Anaheim he figured you might be able to make the trip."

"I can't, well not at this minute anyway. My schedule is full, I am filming all day Monday and I won't be able to get down there in time for Raw unfortunately."

She nodded, "okay, I'm sure they'll manage without you."

Paul grinned wickedly, "I bet they won't, nothing can survive without me."

Stephanie groaned and rolled her eyes, "you are impossible."

He smiled at her and pulled her onto his lap, "and that's why you love me."

Stephanie was taking a break from working in the middle of the afternoon when she decided to call Marissa her sister in-law.

She dialled the number and Marissa picked up, "hello, Marissa speaking how can I help?"

"Rissa, it's been a while."

Marissa laughed, "Steph, how are you?"

"I'm okay thanks, how are you and my future niece/nephew?"

"We're doing well thanks. What is it that you are specifically calling for? It is the middle of the day and you should be working."

"I am offended that you don't want to talk to me, fine then."

Stephanie jokingly huffed and went to hang up, Marissa just laughed, "I do want to talk to you but there is obviously something on your mind as you've called me in the middle of the day when obviously your husband and my husband are working so spill."

She sighed, "if I tell you you can not tell a soul, not even Shane."

"I won't tell anyone now tell me."

"Umm I'm not sure how to explain this so I'll just come out with it. I'm pregnant but Paul doesn't know and I approached him last night about children and he said he doesn't want them for a while yet."

"Ah, I see your problem. How far along are you?"

"Far enough that I am throwing up every morning and have been for almost the past week."

Marissa was quiet for a minute, "you've got to tell him now Steph, you should be going for your first scan next week and he needs to know. You can hardly take him along and then say 'oh yeah by the way I'm pregnant'."

"I know Rissa, I know. How do I tell him though? He's going to hate me for this."

"He won't hate you Steph, Paul could never hate you as he loves you too much."

"He may love me but that doesn't mean he won't want to kill me when he finds out that he's going to be a Father in 8 months."

"Steph calm down take a deep breath and then think rationally about this. You can't hide it from him forever, you'll be showing soon."

Just then Paul walked in the door, "alright Marissa, give our love to Shane and I'll speak to you again, bye."

Stephanie hung up before allowing Marissa a chance to respond which left Marissa very confused and worried about her sister in-law.


	8. Chapter 8

When Stephanie had put the phone down from Marissa Paul said, "how's Marissa doing?"

"She's doing good yeah."

"Why did she ring?"

Stephanie stood up to stretch her legs, "I called her, I just needed a chat. How's the filming going?"

Paul sighed, "it's hard work but I think it's going alright. Do you want to go back to the hotel? You are looking awfully pale."

She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist and her head on his chest, "I don't want to go back to the hotel, I just want to be close to you."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, "are you sure you're alright, you're awfully clingy"

Stephanie wriggled out of his grasp and started packing her stuff, "fine, if that's how you feel I'll leave."

"Steph I didn't mean it like that, it's just not you . . . not that I'm complaining."

She grabbed her jacket and put it on and started for the door, "I'm going to go and get out of your hair for you, I might see you later."

She left but not before slamming the door behind her.

Paul was sat in his trailer with his head on the back of the chair and all time was forgotten until there was a knock at the door and Wesley Snipes walked in, "Paul you're wanted on set, you were only supposed to have five minutes."

Paul lifted his head up, "huh?"

Wesley came and sat down by the side of him, "what's wrong? Where's your beautiful wife that you said was here?"

"She left, we had an argument and she stormed out."

"Ah, woman trouble then?"

"Not really. I asked her if everything was alright as she has been really clingy since she has been out here and she was looking pale and she just snapped at me for no reason and stormed out."

Wesley laughed, "sounds like my ex-wife when she was pregnant but that's an entirely different story. Is there anything bothering her that you know of?"

Paul shook his head, "she was unwell a couple of weeks ago but the Doctor gave her the all clear but then she flew out here yesterday out of the blue and she has just been weird ever since."

"If I were to give you any advice it would be to sit down and talk to her, I don't know either of you that well but something is obviously on her mind as you've said previously that she's a very relaxed person and for her to snap at you then something must be worrying her."

Paul nodded, "I guess, thanks man. We'd better get going though before we get shot."

Wesley laughed, "you'll be shot before me as I'm the big star and you're not."

Paul laughed, "I definitely want to get going then."

They then headed back to the set.

Meanwhile Stephanie had gone back to the hotel and dropped her stuff off fully intent on staying there to work but after the argument with Paul she couldn't so she grabbed her jacket again and left the hotel not knowing where she was going or when she was getting back she just knew that she needed some space.

After walking around for half an hour Stephanie came across this little café that looked very quiet so Stephanie decided to go in there and have a drink.

When she was sat down with her hot chocolate she sat there thinking about the argument with Paul and how stupid it was and also thinking about what Marissa said about telling Paul as she'd be showing soon and Stephanie absent-mindedly put her hand to her stomach.

Suddenly out of nowhere an older lady put her hand on Stephanie's shoulder which made her jump causing the lady to say, "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to scare you."

Stephanie turned in her seat to look at her, "it's okay, I was in a world of my own. How can I help you?"

"Would you mind if I sat down?"

Stephanie shook her head and pointed to the chair across from her, "be my guest."

Once the lady was sat down she said, "I couldn't help but notice your demeanour and I don't want to intrude or anything but you looked awfully sad and also the only people that come here are regulars or local towns people and you aren't either."

Stephanie laughed, "I'm not a regular or from round here, my Husband is just here on business and I came to visit him. I'm not sad though, just thoughtful."

"What are you thinking about? Anything that you need help with? By the way my name is Louise."

Stephanie smiled warmly, "I'm Stephanie, nice to meet you. My problem is small but I just don't know how to deal with it. I've been married a little over a month and I've just found out that I'm pregnant but I don't know how my husband will react as he's said he doesn't want children yet."

"Is it your husbands child?"

"Yes most definitely. I have never or would ever be unfaithful to him, I love him too much."

"Well then I don't really see a problem. Even though your husband has said he doesn't want children yet it doesn't mean that he won't be happy that you're pregnant, you never know but deep down inside he might actually really want children but as you have only been married a short amount of time he might not want to pressure you into anything just yet."

Stephanie sighed, "I guess."

"The only way you'll find out how he really feels about becoming a Dad is if you tell him and sooner rather than later."

"I know."

Stephanie stood up and started putting her jacket on, "I've got to tell him and I've got to tell him soon, I think I'll go and tell him now."

Louise smiled, "you do that, good luck."

"Thank you so much for your help, it was much appreciated."

Stephanie hugged Louise and walked out of the door to go back to the hotel and wait for Paul to come back so she could tell him that he was going to be a Dad.


	9. Chapter 9

Paul finished his filming for Blade early that evening as he really wanted to go back to the hotel and see how Stephanie was doing so Wesley had swung it that his scenes were done first.

When he walked into the hotel room he saw Stephanie's things so he called out her name, "Steph, I'm back."

There was no answer it was then he realized he was on his own so he threw his bag onto the chair and turned the TV and sat back to wait for her return.

Stephanie slowly walked back to the hotel all the time thinking about how she was going to explain to Paul that he was going to be a Dad and worrying about how he was going to take the news.

When she got back to the hotel she said hello to Marge who was on Reception and made her way to the lift to go back to the room and wait for him.

As she opened the door to the room she was so lost in thought she did not hear the television on so when she walked into the bedroom and Paul said hello she jumped a mile, "Paul please don't scare me like that again."

Paul moved to the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry, I thought you would have heard the television though."

"I was lost in my own little world and wasn't concentrating on the things around me so I didn't. What are you doing back so early anyway?"

He stood up, "Wesley swung it so that my scenes were done first and I could come back here early to see you as I explained to him about the fight and how we needed to talk."

There was a brief silence in the room until Stephanie broke it by saying, "there's something I need to talk to you about Paul, it is really important."

Just then her stomach rumbled, "I think you need to be fed first before we talk. Have you eaten anything today?"

Stephanie shook her head, "no, I've been so busy and then we fought and I just haven't bothered to get anything to eat."

Paul grabbed his jacket and turned the TV off, "come on then, I don't want you wasting away on me now, we're going to eat."

Before she could say anything or protest they were out the door.

When they had found somewhere to eat and were sat down she said, "Paul there's something I need to say, it is about earlier."

He interrupted, "Steph don't worry about it, I was being a complete and utter jerk and you didn't deserve to be treated like you were and I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "you've got no reason to be sorry Paul, it is my fault and I should have given you the space you needed."

He sighed, "it's not that I needed or wanted space from you Steph, it is just that you aren't normally as clingy as you have been these past few days and I was worried about you."

Just then the food arrived and their conversation was cut short while they ate.

Stephanie still hadn't managed to tell Paul that she was pregnant and she knew that she needed to do it soon before she lost her bottle and backed out completely so when the meal was finished she suggested that they walked back to the hotel and maybe they could talk some more.

Once they had set off and were walking for a few minutes she decided to try again, "Paul, do you ever think of the future and what things will be like in say a years time or five years time or whatever?"

"What brought this on?"

She shrugged, "I was just wondering that's all, so do you?"

"I never used to think about the future that much, always used to take things a day at a time and see where that led me but lately I have found myself thinking more and more about the future."

"And what do you see in the future?"

"I see Vince and Linda retired and all old and grey in their rocking chairs on a porch somewhere watching their Grandchildren playing."

Stephanie laughed, "my Dad would kill you if he ever found out that that's what you thought he'd end up like in a few years time. How many Grandchildren are there and whose are they?"

Paul looked down at her, "you're really interested about this aren't you?"

She nodded, "yeah I am."

"Okay well I see at least four Grandchildren, there's Shane's two and then there are two more that belong to us. I know it's a stupid vision but I just imagine us in the future settled down with a couple of children, we'd need to sort our schedules out though before any of that can happen."

Stephanie sighed, "it's not stupid but I guess you're right about our schedules."

They walked the rest of the way back to the hotel in silence.

When they got back to the hotel Paul went to have a quick shower while Stephanie looked for something on the TV, after a few minutes her cell phone rang, "hello, who is it?"

"Steph it's me."

She sighed, "Rissa what do you want?"

"Stephanie I want to know if you're okay, you hung up on me so fast earlier."

"I'm fine, Paul walked into the trailer and I didn't want him knowing what we were talking about."

"So you haven't told him yet?"

Stephanie had not heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open, "no I haven't told Paul yet, I will but I need to find the right time."

Suddenly from behind her came, "tell me what exactly? What are you keeping from me Steph?"

Stephanie sighed, "I'll talk to you later Rissa."

Stephanie hung up and slowly turned towards Paul ready to face the music.

When she had put the phone down and was looking at him Paul said, "so what haven't you told me yet?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "it's nothing important, you don't need to worry about it."

He ran his hands through his wet hair and walked towards the window to look out over Vancouver, "Marissa calls you up for the second time today obviously looking for answers for something and I overhear you saying that you haven't told me something yet and you're waiting for the right time, add that together with the way you have been acting and it gives me a reason to worry so are you going to tell me or am I going to have to phone Marissa and force it out of her?"

She had tears running down her face, "I can't do it Paul, it's too hard, I'm scared."

Paul briefly turned to face her, "Stephanie I love you, whatever it is we can work through this together. If you have cheated on me please at least have the decency to tell me to my face."

More tears were streaming from her eyes, "I **haven't** cheated on you and I never would I **love** you."

"You sure have a damn fine way of showing it. You're nothing but a no good lying bitch and I don't believe a word you are saying."

He turned back to look out of the window again, Stephanie wiped at the tears running down her face, "dammit Paul why does everything have to be so hard?"

He scoffed, "you make it hard so you have to deal with it. Who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"The guy you've been cheating on me with."

"I haven't been cheating on you Paul, why won't you believe me?"

"You're hiding something from me and Marissa is obviously begging you to tell me and it has got to mean that you are cheating on me, am I right?"

"No you're not Paul."

Paul just looked at her a look of disbelief clear on his face, "whatever."

Stephanie sighed, "fine Paul, you want to know why I've been throwing up and why I've been so clingy and why I flew all the way out here just to see you and what Marissa is begging me to tell you?"

He just continued to look at the window but she could see tears streaming down his face in the reflection, "the truth about everything Paul is that I am **pregnant**"

Stephanie collapsed on the bed in tears.


	10. Chapter 10

After Stephanie's announcement that she was pregnant they sat in silence. Stephanie did not know what to say to make things right, she didn't know if there was anything she could say to make it right.

About five minutes passed before Paul turned to face her, "what did you say to me before?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "I said I'm pregnant."

He rubbed his face, "how long have you known?"

"I've suspected about three days but only known for certain one."

"How many people know that you're pregnant?"

She sighed, "what's with the Spanish inquisition?"

"I just want to know everything and how many people knew my wife was pregnant before me that's all, is that too hard?"

"No, of course it isn't. Only two people other than you know I'm pregnant, Marissa and a lady I got talking too earlier."

Paul went over and grabbed his coat, "I can't deal with this, I need a walk."

"Paul it's nearly 1am, where will you go?"

He shrugged, "don't know, anywhere, I just need fresh air."

"When will you be back?"

He picked up his room key, "I don't know, don't wait up."

He walked out of the door slamming it behind him.

Although it was 1am Stephanie decided that Marissa needed to know the damage that she had done so she dialled her number when Shane picked up, "what? It's early"

"Shane it's Steph, put Marissa on."

Shane sat up, "what's wrong?"

"Shut up and put Marissa on."

Shane sighed and shook Marissa gently, "Steph wants to talk to you."

Marissa got out of bed and took the phone off of Shane and went into the hallway, "what are you doing calling this early Steph? It's 4am."

"Well it's 1am here Rissa and my husband has just walked out of the door leaving me with no answers. Anyway you called me like an hour ago so don't complain."

Marissa scratched her head, "what are you going on about Stephanie? Why has Paul walked out on you?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you calling and getting on my back about telling him about the baby and him overhearing part of the conversation and assuming I was cheating on him and then once I said I was pregnant he said he needed fresh air and walked out. Thanks Rissa, thanks a lot."

"Stephanie I did not do anything wrong, I was working in your best interests."

"Yeah well that wasn't really in my best interests for my husband to walk out on me was it Rissa? Thanks."

Stephanie hung up on her not wanting to talk to her anymore.

Marissa hung up the phone in the bedroom and Shane said, "what did Steph want this early?"

She shook her head, "don't worry, it's nothing that you need to worry about."

Marissa was hoping that Paul would come to his senses and come back soon.

Meanwhile somewhere in Vancouver Paul was walking trying to clear his head but all he could think of were the two words that Stephanie had said to him earlier 'I'm pregnant'. It now made sense to him why she was asking so many questions about children but he still couldn't get used to the idea and he was still upset and angry about it all so he just sat down on a nearby bench to just think things over.

Back in the hotel room 3am quickly approached and he still wasn't back and Stephanie still had not had any sleep. She was so upset, all she could think of was the fact that he seemed so angry and the way he walked out on her. Eventually she cried herself to sleep bbecause he still had not returned.

At about 8am Paul made his way to the set of Blade, he hadn't slept a wink all night but he had to work.

When he got on the set everyone was looking at him, he knew he must look really bad as he hadn't slept so he just went to his trailer to grab a shower and to freshen up.

When he came out of the shower Wesley was sat in his trailer, "jeez man they were right, you do look like crap. What happened?"

Paul just ignored him and started to have a shave but Wesley wouldn't leave it, "Paul talk to me, you look really bad and this attitude won't go down well on set."

Paul stopped shaving and looked at Wesley, "she's pregnant."

Wesley scratched his head, "who's pregnant?"

"Stephanie, my wife."

Wesley was shocked, "I thought you said she wasn't pregnant."

Paul nodded, "that's what we thought first off, that's what we told by the Doctor first time around and now she's telling me that she's being sick and she's pregnant."

"So why are you so sad and you look like crap?"

"I don't know what to think or what to feel about this, everything is so hectic and confusing and our jobs are so busy so I've been out walking all night."

"So where is Stephanie? How is she about this?"

Paul shrugged, "at the hotel I think, I haven't seen or spoken to her since I left at 1am."

Wesley was stunned, "so you haven't seen her since 1am? You're going to call her and let her know you're alright though."

Paul shook his head, "nah, I'll just see her tonight when I get back."

Wesley shook his head, "call her, please for me."

Paul started getting angry, "just back off Wesley, you don't know anything so leave me alone."

Wesley just stood up shaking his head and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

At the hotel Stephanie had just woken up, it was 11am and she knew Paul had to be on the set of Blade by 9 that morning so she looked around for any sign that he had been back and had just not woken her up but there was nothing. She turned her cell phone on when there was a beep to say that she had a message so she dialled the retrieval number hoping the message was from Paul but it was just from Marissa apologising for upsetting her but still not understanding what she had done wrong.

Meanwhile back on the set of Blade Paul had decided to try and lighten up a bit for the sake of the other cast members so he was being as cheerful as he could be in that situation even though he really wasn't in the mood to be.

During a short break Paul sat down and was looking at his phone contemplating everything when it rang so without looking at the screen he answered it, "hello Paul Levesque speaking."

"Hi Paul it's Marissa."

Paul sighed, "Marissa, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, yourself?"

"I feel like crap and I haven't slept all night so I'm just peachy thank you."

"Paul did you go back to the hotel to see Steph last night?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Paul, Steph called me saying you'd walked out and I wondered if you'd gone back to make it all right with her."

He sighed, "Rissa why don't you just back off and let me and Stephanie sort this out. I know you're only trying to help but I need to do this in my own time thanks. I've got to go as they need me on set again, I'll talk to you again bye."

He hung up the phone even though he wasn't needed on set but he just wanting some peace and quiet.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Stephanie was packing her bags, she had to be at Raw the next day and although her flight wasn't supposed to leave until late that evening she decided to give Paul some space and get an earlier flight out.

When she had finished packing she picked up her keys shutting the door behind her not knowing if or when she'd hear from Paul again but knowing that they both needed space and time to work things out on their own.

Throughout the day whenever he got any time to himself Paul would think about what Stephanie had said, he'd think about the fact that he was going to be a Dad really soon and although he was really scared and unsure about the whole thing inside there was a feeling of overwhelming joy at the prospect of becoming a Father.

By the time the day had ended he had done a lot of thinking and he had decided that he was going to make it up to Stephanie, she didn't deserve him walking out on her but he had his reasons and he was standing by them but he wanted to make things better between them.

When he arrived back at the hotel he walked in hoping she was going to be lying there on the bed watching TV and waiting for him but when he walked in the room was silent and she was nowhere around and neither were her things.

He punched the wall in anger, "damn, she's gone."

He picked up the phone to call Reception to ask where she was only to be told that she'd left at lunchtime and she had taken all of her bags with her. Slamming the phone down he lay back on the bed wondering what the hell he had done.

When Stephanie got into Anaheim and was settled in her hotel room her cell phone rang, "hello Steph speaking."

"Hey Steph, long time no proper talk."

She laughed, "Shane how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, yourself?"

"I've been better thanks. What can I do for you?"

"You can start by telling me why you called to talk to my wife at 4am this morning and why she seemed so agitated when she got back into bed?"

Stephanie sighed and raked a hand through her hair, "it doesn't matter Shane, what's done is done."

"Whatever Steph. I can tell by your voice that you're upset over something so what's Paul done now?"

"Paul hasn't done anything . . . okay Paul has done something but it is Marissa's fault that what happened happened."

"What has Paul done that was caused by Marissa?"

She sighed, "to cut a long story short Shane I confided in your wife that I was pregnant and I hadn't told Paul yet so she rang me at midnight asking if I'd told him yet and telling me to tell him and Paul overheard part of the conversation and assumed I was cheating on him and when I told him I was pregnant he walked out and I haven't seen him since and it's all Rissa's fault."

Shane sighed ,"Steph he had a right to know."

"I know! I just wanted to tell my husband in my own time in my own way and if I had been able to do that I wouldn't be sat in Anaheim right now wondering whether my husband was going to talk to me again or not."

"So basically he walked out and you didn't know when you were going to see him again so you ran away?"

"I didn't run away I've got work to do."

"Yeah tomorrow Steph, I know your original flight wasn't until late tonight your time so you ran away."

"No I gave Paul space, something I'd appreciate some of right now."

"Fine, you can hide from your problems but they'll find a way to come out and they'll bite you on the ass."

"I'll bite you on the ass if you don't leave me alone. Get the picture that I really don't need anyone's interference right now, I just want to be left alone."

A few lone tears were falling down her face and she wiped them away angrily as she listened to her brother talking, "Steph I know you're upset so I'll let you go just take care of yourself and my future niece or nephew will you?"

"I'll try, I'm sorry for shouting at you and Marissa."

"Don't worry, I'll speak to you soon, bye."

"Bye Shane."

Once Shane had put the phone down he turned to Marissa, "she's really upset and by the sounds of things she's scared that she's on her own to do this. Let's give them both some space and I'll be there for Steph if and when she needs me."


	12. Chapter 12

Paul was sat in his hotel room with the TV on a mindless programme which he wasn't watching anyway as he was staring at his cell phone willing it to ring as he had called Stephanie and it was engaged so he left a message on her voicemail.

Suddenly his phone rang so he quickly answered it, "Paul Levesque speaking."

"Paul its Vince."

Paul sighed and couldn't hide his disappointment, "oh, what do you want?"

Vince chuckled slightly, "thank you for the warm reception but I was wondering if you were going to be able to make Raw tomorrow night or not? I know you said you couldn't previously but movie schedules can change."

"I'm sorry Vince but my life is full of filming until Armageddon then I get a couple of weeks break over Christmas then I'm back at it."

Vince sighed, "alright then, we'll just write it in that Flair is keeping you from ringside or something so as it sounds like you're there when you're not, is that okay?"

"Yeah fine whatever. Vince I've got to go as I need to get some sleep as I have an early morning."

"Alright Paul, take care."

"I will thanks and can you just tell Steph when you see her tomorrow that I love her please?"

"Sure Paul, no problem, bye."

The next morning Stephanie arrived at the arena bright and early and the first person she saw was her Dad, "Dad, how are you?"

Vince smiled and hugged his daughter, "I'm good thanks, you? You look really pale and tired if I may say."

She laughed, "I am tired as I didn't sleep much last night and well I know why I'm pale too but that doesn't matter. I'm going to get things ready for later so I'll catch you soon."

Vince nodded, "Alright. . . oh yeah before you go, Paul said to tell you he loved you."

"When did you speak to him?"

"Last night to see if he'd be here today, why?"

"No reason."

"Stephanie Marie McMahon tell me the truth."

She huffed, "fine, we had an argument over something and I haven't seen or spoken to him since Saturday night, happy?"

Vince nodded happy to know the truth as Stephanie walked away from him.

On the set of Blade Paul was trying to call Stephanie for the tenth time that morning but it would ring and then it would be diverted to voicemail where she obviously didn't want to talk to him.

He had left her three voicemail messages before he'd surrendered leaving messages for her and he now decided he'd stop calling as she obviously wouldn't talk to him even though he just wanted to apologise to her.

Stephanie was feeling rather deflated at work and nobody was noticing more than her Father so he called her into his office, "sit down Stephanie."

She sat down, "Steph the reason I have asked you in here is to talk to you and see if you'll tell me what's wrong. It is obvious that there is something wrong but what is it?"

She sighed, "it's nothing really."

Vince shook his head, "I'm talking to you as your Father not your employer so please tell me."

Stephanie sighed and raked a hand through her hair, "Paul and I had a fight Saturday night and he walked out on me and I haven't heard from him until this morning when he's called me like ten times or something."

"What did you fight over?"

"Umm it's kind of delicate."

"Stephanie I'm your Father and I was young once so I'm sure it is not **that** delicate that you can't tell me."

"Okay, we fought because Paul thought I was cheating because of a misunderstanding over a phone call that he overheard but when I told him the real truth he stormed out."

"What's the real truth Steph?"

"You won't let up will you?"

Vince shook his head, "not when it's obviously hurting my baby girl I won't."

She took a sip of water, "the real truth is I'm pregnant, rant all you like I really couldn't care less right now."

Vince was shocked, "you're pregnant?!"

She nodded, "and Paul's not happy that you're pregnant?"

Stephanie shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine. He saw fit to walk out on me and not talk to me until this morning so I'm ignoring his phone calls as I'm working."

"I'm really happy for you Steph, congratulations but you're not ignoring his phone calls because you are working you're ignoring them because you're a McMahon and you are pigheaded and stubborn."

"And this coming from the most obstinate person ever."

Vince shook his head, "when it comes to affairs of the heart I'm not that stubborn, I know what I believe in and I follow it but you're just being pigheaded."

She stood up, "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you tell me how selfish I'm being, I've got work to do."

"Fine then. I'm going to be a Grandad for the second time soon."

Stephanie laughed, "I wish Paul had reacted the way you have, promise me you won't tell any of the guys."

He nodded, "I promise, that's yours and Paul choice when and how you tell them."

She nodded, "alright Dad, I'll catch you later, bye."

When Stephanie had walked out of the room he could see himself in her and the way she had acted and talked and the way she was treating Paul and he knew he had to do something before it was too late and she lost what he knew was the best thing she'd ever had and would ever have so he picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number, "it's me, we need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

Linda was sat in her office when her phone rang, "Linda McMahon speaking."

On the other end of the phone was her husband Vince, "it's me, we need to talk."

Linda could tell by the tone of his voice that something was bothering him, "what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He sighed, "kind of, our daughter is being rather pigheaded and that's why I'm calling."

Linda laughed, "and this is coming from you?"

"Now's not the time Linda, we need to sort this out now."

She scratched her head, "okay, tell me everything from the beginning."

Vince started to explain everything to her.

When Linda had the full details she needed to clarify to make sure she had heard it all correctly, "so Steph's pregnant and Paul knows but as soon as she told him he walked out on her and she hadn't heard from him until earlier when he's rung this morning?"

"Exactly."

"So how exactly does this involve me?"

Vince sighed, "Steph is being pigheaded and from what I heard of Paul last night he's depressed so they're both unhappy and they need some gentle persuasion to smooth things over."

Linda laughed, "so basically you want me to stick my nose in and tell them to get their act together?"

"Yes, just not quite like that though."

She nodded, "okay, leave it to me and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Linda, bye."

Vince hung up the phone rather pleased with himself.

Paul had been given an early finish from Blade so he was back at the hotel waiting for Raw to come on when his cell phone rang, he decided to check the caller id to see if it was Steph but he saw Linda McMahon's name so he picked up, "hey Linda, how are things?"

"Hey Paul, things are good here, what about there? Did you and Steph enjoy your time together?"

He scoffed, "things were great until Saturday and since then I haven't seen her."

"How come? I thought the plan was that she stayed with you until late Sunday night and then she was going to go down to Raw."

Paul rubbed his forehead, "you probably already know so I guess there's no harm in telling you but we had a fight over her being pregnant, I got the wrong end of the stick and ended up blowing up and walking out on her when she didn't deserve it and now she won't talk to me."

Linda decided to tell a small lie to hide her true intentions, "actually I didn't know any of that, I haven't heard from Stephanie since she flew out and I didn't even know she was pregnant . . . wow, congratulations. How do you feel about that?"

He sighed, "honestly I don't know, it all seems so surreal and I can't take it in but I've always wanted children, especially with Steph so it should be good."

"If Stephanie is pregnant then it's not going to be easy on her doing it on her own and I know how much she loves and adores you so she's going to want you there with her so how about I see what I can do about smoothing things over between you?"

"Would you Linda? That'd be really great if you would please. I honestly do love her and I don't want to fight with her especially now when we should be together celebrating this great news so if you wouldn't mind helping to sort things out that'd be great."

"Alright Paul, I'll see what I can do but no promises."

"That's cool Linda, it's good of you to try."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go and try and get hold of Steph now so I'll speak to you again, bye Paul."

"Bye Linda."

Linda knew that if she was to play peacemaker she was going to need something to confront Stephanie with, something that wouldn't give away the fact that she knew anything about the baby or the argument when there was a knock at the door and in walked Shane, "Shane, what are you doing here?"

"It's about Steph, she needs our help."

Linda raised her eyebrow, "she does? What's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant Mom and Paul hates her for it, he wants a Divorce because he doesn't want children now."

Linda was taken aback by that statement as Paul had said nothing of the kind, "hold up, Stephanie is pregnant so Paul wants a Divorce as it isn't the right time for him to have children?"

Shane nodded which didn't help Linda's confusion, "are you sure about this Shane? You haven't got your wires crossed somewhere?"

He shook his head vigorously, "I'm telling you the truth Mom, he really wants a Divorce. I knew he was no good for her."

She shook her head, "I don't believe this."

"Well its true Mom, what are we going to do?"

She shrugged and got up, "I have no idea, we need to do what's best for Steph though."

"I agree wholeheartedly, I think we should keep them as far away from each other as possible as who knows what Paul will do to her."

Linda wasn't really listening to Shane she was thinking of something entirely different so she didn't really hear what he said just gave the answer she thought would be right, "yeah you're right I guess."

Hearing his Mother say that Shane smirked to himself and whispered quietly, "I can't believe she bought that hook, line and sinker. Finally I'm going to be able to save Stephanie from him, something I should have done a long time ago."


	14. Chapter 14

A few minutes had passed between Linda and Shane before Linda said, "I'm going to check Steph's mail a minute to see if there's anything important there, I'll see you later Shane."

Shane nodded, "don't forget what I said Mom, we need to get Stephanie away from Paul as soon as possible before he does any damage to her or the baby, we don't know how he'll lash out at her."

Linda stopped in her tracks, "Shane what on earth are you talking about? Paul would never hurt Stephanie and you know it, especially now that she's pregnant."

He shook his head, Moum remember he doesn't want children and he wants a Divorce so what better way to get rid of the child than for Steph to lose it?"

"SHANE BRANDON MCMAHON SHUT UP! Don't you ever and I mean **ever** talk like that again. Losing a child is the most painful thing a couple can go through and I can't believe you'd insinuate that Paul would deliberately do that because in your opinion he doesn't want children now. For your information Shane I talked to Paul no more than half an hour ago and he was excited about the baby, very apprehensive but also very excited so I don't know what you are going on about but you have your facts completely and utterly wrong and if I hear that you've gone anywhere near Stephanie or Paul or even insinuated to Stephanie that Paul wants her to get rid of that child then you will not know what hit you, understand?"

Shane looked at the floor and very quietly said, "yes Mom"

"I didn't hear you Shane, what did you say?"

He looked up, "I said YES MOM, happy?"

She nodded, "thank you, now go home to your pregnant wife and do not get involved in this situation again."

Shane merely nodded as Linda walked out all the while he was plotting a little scheme to break the happy couple up.

Linda walked in to Stephanie's home in Greenwich turning the alarm off as she went and then going back to pick the mail up, seeing a huge pile Linda decided to sit down and go through it, as she was sorting the mail into piles of bills, junk and personal she came across a letter with the stamp 'Greenwich Hospital' on the top addressed to 'Mrs S McMahon – Levesque'. Knowing that Stephanie had not told her about he baby Linda decided this was the perfect opportunity to work things out between Stephanie and Paul so Linda picked up the letter and put it in her bag and put the alarm back on to head home.

When she got home she sat down on the couch and pulled out the letter turning it over in her hands contemplating whether she was doing the right thing or not and figuring that it would be for the best she went to open it then decided that Stephanie would get mad if she opened her mail without her permission so Linda picked up the phone and dialled Stephanie's number.

Back at the arena Vince had seen Stephanie looking rather pale so he gave her the night off producing segments so Stephanie was sat in a locker room watching the show with the guys when her phone rang, "Steph speaking."

Linda smiled, "hi Stephanie, how are you?"

Stephanie stood up and walked towards the door, "Mom, I'm good thanks, you?"

"Yeah I'm really well thanks. The reason I'm ringing is because I went over to check on your house and see if there was any urgent mail and there seemed to be one, I didn't want to open it though until I had spoken to you though."

"Oh, who's it from?"

"It has the logo of Greenwich Hospital on the front of it so I assume it was from them, I think I should open it if you don't mind."

Stephanie forgot they would be writing so she just said, "sure, it'll be good to know what they want."

Linda proceeded to open the envelope and pulled out the letter and skimmed through it.

Stephanie was anxious to find out what it was so she said, "what does it say?"

"It says that you have been booked in for a sonogram on Friday December 12th at 11:15am. Do you care to explain Stephanie?"

Stephanie sighed, "simple explanation really, I'm pregnant and that's my first scan appointment."

Linda knew she'd get the truth, "wow that's great news Steph, congratulations. How does Paul feel?"

"Why does everyone ask me that? I don't know how Paul feels he wouldn't talk to me when I told him and today he's finally decided to talk to me but I'm just too mad at him to talk to him."

"Steph you've got to talk to him, he's your husband and the father of your child."

Stephanie sighed, "I know, it's just too hard."

Linda could hear the nervousness in Stephanie's voice, "it's not really too hard is it Steph? You're just scared that he'll say he doesn't want the baby and you'll be doing it on your own aren't you?"

Stephanie sighed and mindlessly kicked at the floor, "yeah, I am actually. I want to talk to him, I miss talking to him but I'm just too scared that I'm going to lose him."

"Steph, listen to me, Paul loves you and he wouldn't intentionally hurt you I'm sure. Maybe he feels scared that it's all just happening rather fast and he didn't know what to think or feel when you told him so he wanted space to work his head out about it all before you talked properly about it? You two need to talk but you'll need an excuse to stay out that way after Smackdown tomorrow so how about I book a media appearance for you and then you can stay out there and you can talk to Paul, does that sound alright?"

"I don't know Mom, I don't want to be the one to make the first step and get knocked on my ass for it."

Linda sighed, "fine, how about I book the appearance and you can take it from there if you decide to see him or not, it'll give you time to think."

Stephanie sighed softly, "alright, I'll do it."

"That's great, I'll look into something now for you. I'll talk to you again and congrats on the baby, bye."

"Bye Mom."

Stephanie hung up the phone unsure of what she was going to do about Paul.


	15. Chapter 15

Linda had booked Stephanie on Wayne Brady to promote Unscripted, it gave Stephanie a reason to be out there and it also gave Unscripted some mainstream media attention so all was good.

When Linda had rung Stephanie and told her about the appearance Stephanie had still displayed some reluctance to talking to Paul so Linda decided to make that step for her so she called Paul and let him know that Stephanie was on Wayne Brady on Thursday and he could do what he wanted with that information.

A couple of days had passed and it was now early Thursday morning and Paul was on a plane to LA, he had worked late the night before to enable him to have the weekend off so he could spend it with Stephanie and try and make it all up to her, if she would let him.

When he got to the studios where Wayne Brady was being filmed he got in quite easily as Linda had had him put down as being with Stephanie but security had been told not to mention to Stephanie that he was going to be there so when Stephanie had arrived she was none the wiser that he'd be there.

Stephanie was sat in her dressing room thinking about everything when there was a knock at the door; Stephanie called out, "come in."

Slowly and very unsurely Paul walked in, "Steph, it's me"

Her head shot up, "Paul, what are you doing here? How did you know I was going to be here?"

He scuffed his feet nervously, "your Mom told me you'd be here and I wanted to talk to you."

"You want to talk, so what would you happen to want to talk about?"

He walked closer to her and sat in front of her, "I want to say sorry for the weekend and I want to talk about where we go from here."

Stephanie looked at him incredulously, "where we go from here? It's kind of obvious to me where we go from here, you're either with me or you're not."

"So you're definitely keeping the baby?"

She shrugged, "I hadn't really given much thought to getting rid of it. I don't think I could get rid of it, it's a part of me now and I just can't do it."

He nodded, "well I'm glad you said that as I don't want you to get rid of it. I know I haven't been the most supportive of husbands this past week but it's all happened so quickly and just seemingly come out of nowhere that I just didn't know what to think or feel about it but I've talked to some people and I want this child for sure. Steph I love you and I hope you can forgive me for being a complete prat but I have been trying to call you since Monday so I'm not that bad really."

He gave Stephanie his trademark smirk and she just laughed, "you're incredible, you apologise then you turn it on me . . . men, I don't know what I'm going to do with them."

Paul laughed, "ah you see but you work with them every day so we can't be** that** bad."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and got up from her seat and placed herself in Paul's lap, "if you want me to forgive you just shut up and kiss me."

He carefully placed a soft kiss to her lips which quickly deepened.

Stephanie and Paul had finished kissing and were sat quietly enjoying each others company when Wayne Brady knocked on the door and came in. As Wayne came through the door with his coffee and started talking to Stephanie she smelt the coffee and ran for the adjoined bathroom leaving Wayne dumbfounded.

When she came out of the bathroom Wayne said, "wow, I never knew I had that much of an effect on women." He laughed making it clear he wasn't serious.

Stephanie smiled at him, "you wish, this sickness is more to do with your coffee than you so don't flatter yourself."

"Is everything okay Stephanie, are you sure you can go on?"

She smiled, "I'll be fine, I've learnt to avoid coffee first thing in the morning to avoid that bringing on the morning sickness but you weren't to know so don't worry."

"Morning sickness?"

Stephanie realised what she had said, "oops, promise me you won't tell a soul."

Wayne nodded, "my lips are sealed, I'll see you out there."

She nodded, "thanks."

Wayne walked out leaving the two of them alone again.

Everything had gone well for her interview on the show and she had just got backstage to be told by one of the assistants that Paul had popped out and would be back soon so just to wait for him so Stephanie went back to her dressing room and sat down.

Stephanie had only been sat down a minute when her cell phone rang, "Stephanie speaking."

"Stephie, how are you?"

She smiled, "Shane don't call me that and I'm fine thanks."

"Okay, I'm sorry Steph."

"Better. So what do you want Shane?"

Shane played offended, "I can't call my sister up for a chat and not want anything?"

She rolled her eyes, "shut up and just tell me will you."

"Fine, I called to see how you were doing and to see if you wanted to stay with me and Rissa for a couple of weeks?"

Stephanie was baffled, "Shane why would I want to stay with you and Rissa for a few weeks? I have my own house in Connecticut and my husband has been working in Vancouver and that should be over for now soon which means he'll be back with me at home so please enlighten me as to why I'd want to stay with you."

"I want you close so I can protect you."

She was more confused than ever, "protect me from what?"

"Well Paul doesn't want the child and he wants you to get rid of it and I just want to make sure that you won't be put in harms way."

Stephanie was stunned, "say what?"

"Paul wants you to lose the baby Steph and I'm scared as to what lengths he'll go to to get what he wants".


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie had been quiet for a few minutes, in fact she hadn't said anything since Shane's revelation and Shane was getting worried, "Steph, talk to me will you."

"I don't know what to say Shane, I'm so confused."

He sighed, "Steph I didn't want to have to do this but you're my sister and I love you and I can't sit back and watch you get hurt. Say you'll come and stay with us please."

She sighed, "I don't know Shane, just leave me be alright."

"Okay Steph, just take care of yourself."

"Yeah yeah Shane, I can manage that, bye."

"Bye Steph."

Stephanie hung up but now her head hurt from all the information so she lay down and closed her eyes.

Paul had run out to get some things sorted for a special lunch for them both before they flew back out of LA again so when he arrived back at the studios he headed straight for Stephanie's dressing room.

When Paul arrived at her door he took a deep breath before walking in only to see her sound asleep on the couch, quietly he tiptoed over to her and knelt down by the side of her and just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, like an angel and he loved to just watch her sleep so he thought he'd let her sleep for a few more minutes.

Stephanie had been sleeping for a while and she rolled over in her sleep but a lock of hair fell over her face so Paul gently removed it but it woke her up.

Slowly rubbing her eyes Stephanie then opened them and her focus wasn't very good so she didn't realise it was Paul so she shrank back in the couch away from him.

Seeing Stephanie shrink away from him Paul reached his hand out and stroked the side of her face, "Steph it's just me, don't worry I won't hurt you."

She relaxed until what Shane had said to her came flooding back and she was scared and she didn't know what to do but she needed to talk to her Mom before she accused Paul of anything.

Stephanie sat up on the couch, "I'm hungry."

Paul laughed, "do you want to go for lunch then?"

She nodded, "definitely but I can't miss my flight."

He nodded, "don't worry I'll keep an eye on the time as I don't want us to miss **our** flight. If you hadn't gathered already I'm coming home with you for the weekend so we can sort things out."

Stephanie just nodded and got up and gathered her things and headed for the door.

Through lunch and the flight Stephanie kept very quiet only really speaking to Paul when she had to but he wasn't sure whether she was tired or still annoyed with him.

They had just landed back in Connecticut and Stephanie straight away got her things and headed for the taxis with Paul, as they got in the taxi Stephanie gave her parents address and as the taxi pulled away Paul looked at Stephanie confused, "that's your parents, why are we going there?"

She looked out of the window, "I need to talk to my Mom about something so I'm going there, you can go straight home if you want and I'll come home when I'm done."

He shook his head, "no, its okay I'll come with you and I can talk with your Dad about something."

Stephanie just nodded not paying much attention to him.

Whenthey arrived at the McMahon mansion Linda came out of the living room to greet them, "Steph, Paul what are you doing here?"

Stephanie went over and hugged her Mom, "I wanted a chat about something a minute and Paul just came with me as we've just got back in."

Linda went over and hugged Paul while Stephanie went into the living room, "so Paul how are things? Have you made it up?"

He shrugged, "I thought we had but I don't know, I won't tell you anything so as not to interfere as Steph wants to talk to you about something. Is Vince around?"

Linda nodded, "alright then. Yes Vince is in his office; go on down."

He smiled and nodded, "thanks Linda."

Paul knocked on Vince's office door, from inside 'come in' could be heard so Paul opened the door and walked in, "hi Vince, I hope you don't mind."

Vince looked up from his paperwork and saw Paul and smiled, "of course not, how are you Paul?"

The two men shook hands before Paul replied, "I'm alright, although Steph is still iffy with me."

"Why do you say that Paul? You've obviously done a lot of ground work when it comes to patching things up as you're here and not in Vancouver."

Paul nodded, "I'd like to think I have but ever since Stephanie came off stage of Wayne Brady and I came back from setting lunch up for us she has been really quiet and kind of abrupt with me and I don't know why."

Vince rubbed his chin, "maybe she wants you to say you're sorry again or the pregnancy is just wearing her out? Why don't you just go and talk to her now, I'm sure Linda won't mind if you interrupt them."

Paul nodded, "I think I'll do that."

He left the office and headed for the living room.

Stephanie was sat talking about nothing in particular with Linda when she said, "Steph cut to the chase, why are you here and not home with your Husband?"

Stephanie sighed, "I'm kind of scared to go home alone with him. Shane rang me earlier and he said that Paul doesn't want the baby and Shane thinks he'll go to any length for me to get rid of it so he wants me to go and stay with him for a bit so he can look after me and make sure Paul does me no harm."

Linda was speechless, "what are you going to do? Have you spoken to Paul about any of this? Have you told Paul you've got your first scan tomorrow?"

"I don't know and I haven't spoken to Paul about what Shane said I wanted to talk to you first and he doesn't know about the scan yet. I was going to tell him but then Shane rang and I'm confused."

They just sat there in silence for a minute neither knowing that Paul was outside the door and had heard every word.


	17. Chapter 17

Paul was stood outside the door with a mixture of emotions running through him, he was torn between confronting Stephanie about what Shane had said and setting her straight or just leaving her be and letting her get on with whatever she wanted to do and think suddenly from behind a hand was on his shoulder, "so are you going to talk to her then?"

Paul looked to see Vince there and he shook his head, "I can't, tell Steph I'll stay at a hotel tonight and I'll be in touch soon and also that I love her."

Paul went to walk past Vince and to leave the house but Vince grabbed his arm, "she's just in there tell her yourself."

Paul shook his head, "no it's best if you tell her."

Vince shrugged, "okay, what hotel will you be in?"

"I'll be in the Delamar Greenwich Harbor Hotel, but that's between me and you okay?"

Vince just nodded, "alright."

Paul walked to the door picked up his bags and left.

Linda and Stephanie were still sat in silence when they heard the front door shut, Linda called out, "Vince, was that you?"

Vince walked in the living room, "no, I'm here."

"Then who shut the front door?"

Vince sat down, "oh that, that was Paul leaving."

Stephanie looked at Linda and Linda looked at Stephanie before Stephanie said, "Paul left? Where'd he go? What did you do to make him leave?"

Vince rubbed his head, "I did nothing, I came out of my study just now to be confronted by Paul about to leave, I thought you'd done something. As for where he's gone he to tell you Stephanie that he's going to stay in a hotel for a while and he'll be in touch soon, oh yeah and he loves you."

Stephanie absently rubbed her stomach, "I haven't really spoken to him since I came off stage on Wayne Brady, surely that's not the reason he'd go and stay in a hotel, would it be?"

Vince looked at Stephanie and Linda, "what were the two of you talking about before Paul left?"

Stephanie made a face, "why?"

"Well I wondered if maybe you'd said you wanted him to stay away from you or something."

Stephanie shook her head, "not at all, we were talking about Shane saying that Paul didn't want me to have the baby and what he thought Paul would do to me to get what he wanted."

Vince then realized what the problem was, "Steph will you go and make me a cup of coffee please, I'm really thirsty."

Stephanie nodded, "alright then. Mom do you want one too?"

Linda nodded, "yes please."

Stephanie got up and headed for the kitchen to make the coffee.

Once Stephanie had left the room Vince went and sat beside Linda, "I know why he's gone and why he's staying in a hotel."

Linda was intrigued, "oh? Do tell."

"I think Paul overheard you talking about what Shane said and has gone to stay in a hotel to make Stephanie feel more comfortable."

"What do you mean 'to make her feel more comfortable'?"

Vince sighed, "Stephanie has been ignoring Paul since she came off stage of Wayne Brady and he knew something was up but he didn't know what so I told him to come and talk to Stephanie and he obviously overheard the part about Shane. Because he is a good man he doesn't want her living in fear of him so he's done what he thinks is best and walked out on her to stay at a hotel."

Linda sighed, "what a mess Shane has caused."

Vince nodded, "I know."

Suddenly Stephanie came back in with the drinks and sat them down on the table.

When Stephanie sat back down she looked at her Mom and said, "I guess Paul isn't going to come to my scan tomorrow so will you come with me please Mom?"

Linda just shook her head, "I can't I'm sorry. I'm fully booked with meetings all day, I would have loved to have come though."

Stephanie then looked at Vince, "Dad?"

Linda gave him a look for him to say no so Vince said, "I can't Steph, I've got too much paperwork to do, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Stephanie just sighed, "I'm going to go home, I'll see you soon."

Vince and Linda both stood up and hugged Stephanie, "it'll be fine, it'll all work out in the end."

Stephanie smiled weakly, "I hope so, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Once Stephanie had left Linda looked at Vince, "what hotel is Paul staying in?"

"Um the Delamar."

Linda nodded, "okay."

She picked up the phone and dialled the number, once she was being connected to Paul's room she looked at Vince and said, "I'm doing this for my little girl, she needs her Husband with her tomorrow."

Vince wasn't sure what Linda meant but he just nodded.

Paul had just settled into his hotel room when the phone rang, "Paul Levesque."

Linda smiled, "Paul, its Linda."

He smiled slightly, "Linda, what can I do for you?"

"Paul it's about tomorrow, Stephanie has her first scan appointment at 11:15am at Greenwich Hospital and I know you'd like to be there and she'd like you there, so will you go?"

He sighed, "why are you telling me this Linda and not Steph herself?"

Linda sighed, "Stephanie's stubborn like her Father but I know she'd want you there, say you'll go."

He sighed softly, "I'd love to see my baby so yeah I'll go but if she wants me out I'm leaving, the last thing I want to do is force myself on her."

Linda smiled, "thank you Paul, I'll talk to you again"

"Linda before you go, does Stephanie believe Shane when he said I don't want the baby?"

Linda shot a concerned look at Vince, "you know about that? How?"

He sighed, "I overheard you talking from outside, does she or not?"

She sighed, "I honestly don't know Paul, you'd have to ask her for yourself."

He frowned, "alright then, thanks Linda."

Paul hung up the phone before he sat back on the bed to think.

Meanwhile Stephanie had just arrived home and she picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number, "Shane it's me, I need a favour."

Shane smiled hearing his baby sister on the phone, "Steph, what can I do for you? You know I'd do anything for you."

"Will you come to my scan tomorrow with me please? Mom and Dad are both busy"

"What about Paul?"

She sighed, "he walked out and is staying in a hotel, so will you?"

"Of course I will Steph; you know I'd do anything for you. I knew I was right about Paul not wanting the baby."

Stephanie sighed not wanting to hear this right now, "don't start Shane, just say you'll meet me at Greenwich Hospital tomorrow for 11:15."

"Of course Steph, I'll see you then, bye."

Shane hung up, once he had hung up he smiled and flopped down on the couch in happiness, "it's working, soon she'll be free of him."


	18. Chapter 18

Paul didn't get much sleep that night, not for the want of trying he was just thinking about Stephanie and Shane and the fact that the next day he'd be able to see his baby for the first time.

Slowly day broke and he had to get up and get ready to go to the hospital, he only hoped that Stephanie wouldn't mind him being there.

Paul went down to the gym and did little things to pass the time until it was time for him to set off for the hospital.

Stephanie had slept quite well but before she knew it she had to get up and go to work before she went to the hospital.

When she had gotten dressed she sat down on the bed looking at her phone debating whether to call Paul and tell him about the scan or not but what Shane had said kept running through her mind and she reluctantly decided not too.

She went into work and worked furiously to get a lot of her work done before she went to the hospital as she knew she'd be gone a while and before she knew it she had to leave for the hospital.

Stephanie had arrived at the hospital early and was sat in the waiting room reading a magazine when Paul came in, as soon as he saw her he went over to her and said, "is anyone sat here?"

Stephanie looked up and saw Paul, "Paul, what are you doing here?"

He sat down beside her, "your Mom called and said that this is your first scan appointment and I really wanted to be here, I can go if you want."

She shook her head, "no I don't want that, I want you here with me but after you walked out yesterday I didn't have the guts to tell you about it."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I needed to clear my head."

Stephanie shrugged, "it's okay, you're here now."

They sat in silence for a bit before Paul broke it angain, "would you mind if I held your hand? I'd really like to be close to you right now but I know I've been less than perfect and I understand if you don't want to."

She smiled, "I can't believe you asked me that, you didn't need to."

She then grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

Shane was running late and he was panicking over whether he would get to Stephanie in time, he practically ran through the hospital to reach her and when he got in the door he was met by the sight of Stephanie sat there holding hands with Paul, he was shocked.

Shane took a few deep breaths before stalking over to her and grabbing her arm, "what the hell are you doing here Paul?"

Paul held on to Stephanie's hand as Shane pulled at her, "I'm here to see my child Shane, why are you here?"

Shane scoffed, "yeah right, I don't believe you. I'm here to support Stephanie because she didn't think her husband would be here."

"Sorry to disappoint you then Shane but you're not needed now, goodbye."

Shane stood firm still pulling at Stephanie's arm before she said, "will you both get off of me please, I am not anybody's possession."

Paul let go and said, "sorry."

Shane let go but said, "I only wanted to protect you."

Paul saw red, "protect her from **what **Shane?"

Shane looked pointedly at him, "protect her from you, who knows what you'll do to her."

Paul looked at him incredulously, "excuse me? Stephanie is my wife and she is carrying my child and you think I'm going to do something to her, what planet are you on Shane?"

Shane shook his head, "you don't need to pretend anymore Paul, I know that you don't want the baby and I've promised Steph I'll look after her and protect her from you."

Paul shook his head, "if she needs protecting from anybody it is you that she needs to be protecting from. I don't know where you get your information Shane but it is completely and utterly false."

"I'm not buying it Paul, you just want to get your own way."

Stephanie had had enough of the arguing and it was starting to cause a stir in the waiting room, "will you two just shut up, I don't need this right now. Sit down, be quiet and we'll talk about this later."

Shane and Paul had been quiet for a minute before Shane said, "Steph don't believe a word he says, he is lying to you."

Paul got up and looked Shane dead in the eye, "say exactly what you mean Shane, I'm sure we'd all love to know what you are insinuating about me."

Shane stood up and faced him straight on, "you know exactly what I mean. You walked out on Stephanie the minute she told you she was pregnant and you have not been interested in her until now and that is only because you want . . ."

Suddenly a voice said, "Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, we're ready for you now if you'll come this way."

Stephanie grabbed Paul by the hand and dragged him with her but not before she turned to Shane and said, "sit down there and do not move."


	19. Chapter 19

Stephanie and Paul entered the Doctors office and Stephanie was instructed to lie on the bed whilst they waited for the Doctor.

Once she was lying down she said, "Paul don't rise to Shane's bait okay? He's just trying to wind you up."

"What is he trying to wind me up about?"

Before Stephanie could answer the Doctor walked in the room, "Stephanie McMahon I presume."

"McMahon – Levesque actually but yeah."

The Doctor nodded, "sorry I missed that part. If you'd just like to lift your top up slightly and undo the top of your trousers for me and then lay back we can get on with thi.s"

Stephanie did as the Doctor asked then looked at Paul for reassurance he just nodded, "it'll be okay."

She was lying back on the bed and the Doctor squirted some gel on her stomach, "now let's see if we can find this baby of yours."

She smiled and grabbed Paul's hand for support as the Doctor waved the wand over her stomach.

After a minute the Doctor rested the wand on Stephanie's stomach and said "Do you see that?" She pointed to the screen for them, "that's your baby, it's only tiny right now but it will soon start growing bigger."

Paul looked at the screen and then at Stephanie's stomach and then at her face, "oh my God, I can't believe that tiny little thing is our baby, wow. Doctor is there any chance that we can hear the heartbeat or is it too soon?"

Stephanie and the Doctor looked at Paul as the Doctor said, "isn't this your first?"

Paul and Stephanie both nodded but Paul said, "my sister has two children and I'm really close with her so she told me these things when she was pregnant."

"Ah I see. Well actually yes you can hear the heartbeat, give me one moment to check for it though."

Stephanie looked at Paul, "you really know a lot about this stuff huh?"

Paul shook his head, "not really, I just remember Lynne telling me that when she had her first scan on them both she heard the heartbeat and I want to too."

Suddenly there was a beating in the room, "there's your baby's heartbeat, perfectly healthy. Would you like pictures of the scan?"

Stephanie and Paul both nodded eagerly, "yes please."

The Doctor laughed slightly, "well you get yourself dressed a minute and I'll sort out these pictures for you."

Stephanie sat up and wiped at the gel with some tissue, "thank you Doctor."

Stephanie and Paul sat in silence waiting for the Doctor to come back and when she did she handed them both a photograph, "here's a photo each for you. If you'll make your next appointment on the way out and I'll see you soon."

Stephanie and Paul both stood up, "thank you very much Doctor, we'll see you again soon."

Stephanie put her scan in her handbag while Paul carried his, "I can't believe this is our baby."

She smiled and kissed him quickly, "well believe it because it's true."

Stephanie and Paul left the Doctor's office and headed towards the Reception again, as soon as Shane saw them coming he stood up, "so how's my niece or nephew?"

Stephanie nodded, "absolutely fine, we heard the heartbeat."

Shane smiled, "I'm happy for you sis. So Paul are you still putting on a fake caring image or has that gone now the scan is done?"

Stephanie just shook her head while Paul said, "and that means what exactly Shane? My wife has just had her first scan of our first child, one would think I would be concerned for her."

"Yeah if you actually wanted the child."

Paul wasn't in the mood for Shane's games so he grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall, "say that again Shane, a bit louder this time as I don't think I heard you properly."

"I said if you actually wanted the child. You don't need to lie anymore we all know you don't want the baby and that's why Stephanie is coming home with me so I can make sure you don't hurt her."

Paul shook his head, "do you seriously believe that I don't want my own son or daughter?"

"Yes I do and I know you and I know you'll go to any length to get what you want, you'd probably go as far as to push your own wife down the stairs so she lost the baby."

Paul saw red and he punched Shane square in the jaw as Stephanie screamed, "Paul stop it."

She pulled on his arm, "leave him alone it's not worth it."

Paul let her pull him away but he looked back at Shane and said, "if you ever say that again or you come anywhere near us ever again you will have more than one punch to the mouth, understand me?"

Shane just nodded and clutched his jaw whilst Nurses went to tend to him.


	20. Chapter 20

When Stephanie and Paul were safely outside Stephanie stopped and turned to Paul, "what the hell did you punch him for?"

"He was getting on my nerves, I am sick and tired of him sticking his nose in and jumping to totally the wrong conclusions. When we first got engaged and I had to do that publicity thing with the two women for Wrestlemania, apparently I was feeling too tied down and I wanted to break free so I was hitting on them and now we're expecting our first child and I freaked out to start with it means I don't want it, I can't stand it Steph."

Stephanie grabbed Paul's hands, "he just wants to protect me."

He shook his head, "well his protecting is going too far. We're together, we're married and there's nothing he can do about it."

She nodded, "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could say but I can't. Can you take me back to work now please?"

He just nodded and they headed towards the car.

When Stephanie and Paul got back to the offices Paul decided to go in with her and have a quiet word with Linda and see what she suggested about Shane but as they both walked through the door anyone who was in the area came over and was asking about the scan. It would seem that it had somehow made its way around the offices that Stephanie was pregnant and going for her first scan and everyone wanted to know how it went so every two steps they were stopped by someone new.

Eventually Stephanie and Paul reached her office and once inside he shut the door and leant on it, "finally we have some peace and quiet."

She just laughed at him, "you know how everyone is, they all care about what goes on."

He shook his head, "you mean they're all too nosey for their own good."

Stephanie went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest, "if they weren't like they are then it would make life very dull, you don't mind really though do you?"

He shrugged, "I guess not. What have I done to deserve this cuddle though? Not that I'm complaining of course."

She lifted her chin to look at him, "you're Paul and you're my husband, I don't need a reason to cuddle you do I?"

"After the way I've been acting lately I'm surprised you want to be near me."

"It's the fact that you've been so far away as to why I want to be with you and close to you although I should get on with my work right now."

Paul put on a puppy dog face, "already?"

She laughed at him, "already, I'll be home as soon as I can though."

He nodded sullenly, "alright then, I guess I can survive without you."

Stephanie smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She leant up and kissed him on the lips before he left.

When Paul left Stephanie's office he got in the elevator and rode up to Linda's floor, once he got there he went to her office and said to her Secretary, "hey Carol, is Linda in?"

Carol look up from her work, "Paul, so good to see you. How's the baby?"

He jokingly rolled his eyes, "not you too."

She laughed, "I take it you've been asked a lot then?"

He nodded, "you could say that. The baby is fine though."

He took the picture out of his pocket and showed it to her, once she'd seen he photo she said, "Mrs McMahon's just doing paperwork right now so just knock and enter."

Paul nodded, "thanks Carol."

He went over to Linda's door and knocked on it, when she said 'Enter' Paul slowly opened the door and walked in.

When Linda saw her son in-law stood there she put her glasses down and stood up, "Paul, come in and take a seat."

Paul smiled, "thanks Linda."

Once he had sat down Linda said, "so what brings you up here? If you've come to show me a scan photo then you have made my morning."

He smiled and handed the photo over to Linda, "there's the scan and we heard the heartbeat too."

She smiled, "really? I loved that when I heard it on Stephanie and Shane."

He nodded, "it's the best thing in the world hearing the heartbeat of a little life that I helped create."

Linda nodded, "I know and I bet it makes all the struggles that you and Stephanie have gone through all that much more worthwhile right?"

He nodded, "you betcha."

"How is Stephanie about this?"

He shrugged, "as excited as me I think, it was kind of hard to tell. I think mainly she's just as surprised as me by this whole situation and I think we're both finding it hard to deal with a little as well, especially when you're stopped every two steps and are asked about the baby when we haven't told many people."

She laughed, "that'll be Vince's doing, he's just excited that's all. Talking of McMahon men, have you spoken to Shane lately?"

Paul's face fell, "that's the main reason I came to see you, there's something I need to discuss with you about him."

Linda sighed knowing this wasn't going to be good, "what's happened now?"


	21. Chapter 21

Paul sat silently searching for the words and how to tell Linda exactly what Shane had said and done.

Linda could see Paul was having some problems so she just said, "spit it out, I don't care how it comes out I just want to know what Shane has done now."

He sighed, "alright then, here we go."

Paul proceeded to tell Linda exactly what had happened with Shane at the Hospital while Linda sat there in silence.

When he had finished telling her everything Linda sat in her seat and went, "wow, I never realised he would take it so far. I knew Shane had a problem with you sort of abandoning Stephanie when she told you she was pregnant but I never thought he'd go to that extreme and to say all of that in a Hospital of all places. How is Stephanie about all of that? I know she and Shane are close and I just wondered whether you are now in the dog house?"

Paul shook his head, "luckily no, I think she knew it was coming because she warned me whilst we were waiting for the Doctor not to rise to Shane's bait but in the end I couldn't just stand there and do nothing and listen to him saying I didn't want the baby. I do think she is kind of upset with me that I hit him though"

"Well that is understandable, Steph has never been one to tolerate violence."

"What do I do about Shane though? I don't think he is going to take this lying down, especially as he seems to have got it into his head that I'm going to hurt Stephanie or something."

Linda shrugged, "I honestly don't know what you can do about him Paul. Leave it with me and I'll see if I can talk any sense into him, if not then we'll have to come up with a plan b."

He nodded, "thanks Linda, I'll see you again, bye."

Paul got up and walked out of Linda's office and decided to go back to Stephanie's office.

When Paul had left her office Linda picked up the phone and dialled Shane's cell phone but got no reply so she decided to leave it and try again later.

Stephanie was doing her work when there was a knock at the door, "come in."

She looked up from her work to see her Husband standing there, "Paul, I thought you'd gone home."

He shook his head, "I went to see a man about a dog and then I decided I'd come back and spend some time with you. Don't worry I know you've got work to do but I thought I could just sit here while you worked"

She looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "you want to just sit there while I work?"

He nodded, Stephanie just shook her head, "fine, but don't blame me if you get bored."

Paul shrugged, "I don't care as long as I'm close to you."

Meanwhile downstairs at Reception Shane was just coming through the door, as soon as the Receptionist saw him she said, "damn Shane, had a run in with a wall did we?"

Shane just shook his head, "no, Paul's fist actually."

"What?"

"Paul punched me hence I look like this. Is my Mom in?"

The Receptionist just nodded, "yes she is, I couldn't tell you about any meetings she may be in though."

He nodded, "that's alright, I'll go and ask Carol."

Shane walked off to the elevators to go and see his Mom.

As soon as Shane left the Reception area the Receptionist told the Doorman that Paul had hit Shane and word quickly spread around the offices.

When Shane reached Linda's office she was stood outside talking to her Secretary when she saw Shane ,"Shane, what happened?"

"Paul's anger happened and he punched me, I didn't provoke him or anything."

Linda just ushered him into her office and shut the door, "okay Shane tell me the truth from the beginning."

Shane sat down and told Linda his version as he came towards the end he said, "basically Paul got mad that I was there with Stephanie and I said I wasn't leaving her so he got really mad as he felt I was intruding or something and he punched me so he could go in with Steph even though that's not what she wanted. I have a good mind to press charges for assault."

Linda's mouth practically hit the floor, "Shane I don't think you should do that, think of Stephanie. Imagine if you had her Husband, the man she loves, arrested for assault when she is pregnant with his child, it's not a good idea at all. Are you sure you didn't do anything at all to provoke Paul?"

He shook his head, "nothing at all, I didn't provoke him or anything. We really should get Stephanie away from him as he is very volatile."

She shook her head not believing the lies he was telling her, "why don't you just back off and let me deal with this?"

Shane shook his head, "no way, he may hit you."

She sighed, "why don't you go home to your pregnant wife while I come up with a plan of action to deal with him, is that okay?"

Shane nodded, "make it quick."

"I will. Now go home will you."

Shane got up and left Linda's office happy while Linda was just left confused.


	22. Chapter 22

Linda knew she could no longer keep this between her and Paul, she needed to see Stephanie and ask her what was going on because although she trusted Paul Shane was her son so Stephanie was either going to make Shane out to be the liar or Paul and whichever one it was was going to upset Stephanie. Linda abandoned her work for the time being and headed to Stephanie's office.

Stephanie was working in her office whilst Paul was sat on the couch she had in there in his own little world staring out of the window, much to Stephanie's surprise he had not complained once about being bored and he hadn't become restless at all.

She decided she needed to check on Paul to see if he was alright so she said, "hey Paul, we've not had any visitors since we came back which is a surprise, a pleasant one though."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Paul smiled, "it looks like someone spoke to soon."

She just glared at him and said, "come in."

Stephanie was pleased to see her Mom as she walked through the door and she got up and went around her desk and hugged her, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I can't come and see my daughter with no ulterior motive?"

Stephanie smiled, "not when we're working no, it is either work or something that is bothering you a lot."

Linda sighed, "you got me there. Paul would you mind leaving us alone for a bit please?"

Paul just nodded, "I will leave you two beautiful ladies to it, I'll come back later."

Stephanie just nodded and watched him walk out.

When Paul had left Stephanie and Linda sat down on the couch, "so what is it that you want to talk to me alone about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this morning at the hospital."

"Oh? That reminds me I've got to show you the sonogram picture."

Stephanie went to get up but Linda grabbed her arm, "don't bother, Paul showed it to me earlier."

Stephanie nodded, "so what is it that you want to know then?"

"I want to know what happened between Paul, Shane and yourself at the hospital please."

Stephanie sighed, "alright. Well Paul arrived at the hospital just after I did and he apologised about everything and he asked to come in with me to the scan and I agreed obviously as he was my first choice but then a little bit later Shane turned up and got really upset that Paul was with me and they started digging at each other until I told them to sit down and shut up and they were quiet then until we went into the Doctors office. I knew that Shane was going to tell Paul that he thought Paul didn't want the baby so I told Paul not to rise to his bait and everything went fine we heard the heartbeat of the baby and then we walked out of the Doctors office and Shane started having a go saying Paul's worried exterior would now disappear and how he didn't trust Paul and everything. Paul threw him against the wall and Shane continued having a go until he said that he wouldn't be surprised if Paul didn't push me down the stairs so I lost the baby and as you can imagine Paul saw red and he punched him then I pulled Paul away and we left."

Linda sighed, "just as I thought."

"What's as you thought?"

"Paul came to me earlier and told me all this but Shane came and said Paul had attacked him and it was unprovoked and I needed to know who was lying."

Stephanie got up from the couch and went to look outside.

Stephanie had been really quiet for a few minutes so Linda went up and put a hand on her shoulder and turned Stephanie around to look at her only to see her face streaked with tears, "why can't they just get along Mom? Why do they have to fight?"

Linda shrugged, "I don't know Stephanie but don't blame Paul as I think he truly wants to get on with Shane. Paul has been telling me everything so I could help out as he knew you didn't need this right now with the baby and all and he thought as Shane's Mom Shane would listen to me but he won't. I am at the end of my tether Steph as to what to do with Shane, I have completely run out of ideas on how to deal with him."

Stephanie sighed, "I just wish he'd be happy for me and let me live my life as I see fit and not try and run my life for me and just because Paul is a wrestler and in Shane's eyes isn't good enough for me try and turn me against him."

Linda nodded, "I know Steph, I know but how do we deal with Shane? What do we do to make him see that what he is doing is extremely wrong and bad for you?"

Stephanie shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine."


	23. Chapter 23

Linda had been going through a number of options in her head on how to deal with the situation, they ranged from telling Vince to just ignoring the situation and she came to the conclusion that telling Vince at this point would be a very bad idea and ignoring it would be even worse so Linda decided to do the only other option she had, go to Shane and tell him exactly what she knows and see where that leaves her.

Linda got up from the couch and said, "Stephanie I am going to sort this mess out once and for all, well I'm hoping too anyway."

Stephanie was concerned, "what are you going to do Mom? Please don't say you're going to tell Dad."

Linda shook her head, "I'm not going to, I'm going to talk to Shane."

Stephanie sighed, "yeah the last time you did that it did a whole lot of good didn't it?"

"This time Stephanie I am going to tell him exactly what I know and see what his reaction will be to that."

"Good luck then Mom."

Stephanie hugged her Mom before she walked out passing Paul in the doorway.

Paul walked in and seeing the determination on Linda's face he said to Stephanie, "damn, what's got her feathers ruffled?"

Stephanie laughed and hit Paul, "don't talk about my Mom like that. But as for your question she's going to talk to Shane and tell him that she knows everything that has been going on."

"And she thinks that will help how?"

She shrugged, "I guess she thinks that telling Shane that she knows he is lying will show him the error of his ways, personally I doubt it though."

"You do? Why so?"

She sighed, "it's Shane, he takes after my Dad and is very stubborn and once he gets an idea in his head he's not going to be swayed from it."

Paul ran a hand through his hair, "yeah but surely he will now, this is concerning his sister and unborn niece or nephew not some business deal."

"That makes no difference, he's a McMahon and you should know that whether it is business or personal we are stubborn as hell."

Paul laughed, "you've got that right, I'm married to one and I know that first hand."

She shook her head, "you'll pay for that comment buddy, now sit down and shut up while I finish my work."

Hel just sat down on the couch knowing that she may kill him if he didn't do as she said.

Linda had decided that talking to Shane couldn't wait so she went back to her office and told her Secretary that she was leaving for the rest of the day and to take messages and any urgent phone calls or suchlike to pass to Vince and then she headed to Vince's office and knocked on his door quickly hearing him bark, "come in."

Vince was sat busily working at his desk and he just looked up over his glasses to see who was there and he saw Linda so he stopped working and sat back whilst setting his glasses down on the desk, "Linda, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

She sat down in front of him, "I just came to tell you that I am going to New York for the rest of the day and any urgent phone calls will be passed to you, okay?"

He just nodded, "uh alright, but why are you going to New York?"

"There is some business that I need to take care of there, something that can not wait."

Vince was confused, "personal business or business business?"

"Personal business."

Vince sighed, "alright, what has Shane done?"

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about Vince, I can handle this on my own I believe."

He just nodded, "alright, but if you need any help you know where I am."

She smiled and nodded, "yes I do, thank you."

She got up and hugged Vince, "I probably won't be home until late so cook your own dinner."

Vince nodded, "I'll leave some for you to heat up when you get in."

She nodded, "alright thanks, I'll see you later."

She left the office determined to get this sorted once and for all.

On the drive to New York Linda had a lot of time to think about what she was going to say to Shane and how to treat this whole situation as it was rather delicate to say the least, she didn't want to alienate her son but she also didn't want to tell him that what he was doing was alright as it wasn't. Before too long Linda was in New York and she was driving into Manhattan on the way to Shane's house.

When Linda reached Shane's house she stopped the car and took a deep breath, "it's now or never."

Pulling the keys from the ignition she got out of the car and locked it before walking up the path to the front door, once she reached the front door Linda reached out and rang the doorbell, it was show time.


	24. Chapter 24

Linda was stood waiting on the doorstep until finally the door opened, "Linda, how good to see you. I didn't know you were coming."

Linda smiled warmly, "hi Marissa, it was kind of a last minute decision for me to come as there is something I need to discuss with Shane."

Marissa nodded, "come in then, he's just in the living room watching TV."

"Thanks."

Linda walked in and headed towards the living room.

Shane was sat on the couch watching Ricki Lake when Linda walked in, "Shane, there's something we need to talk about."

Shane turned his head to see him Mom and quickly turned the TV off, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"As I said I needed to talk to you about something."

"Alright then, what is it you need to talk about?"

Linda sat down, "I want to talk to you about the whole situation with Paul and Stephanie and your vendetta against him."

Shane protested, "I have not got a vendetta against him."

Linda just shook her head, "you have got a vendetta against him. I have just come from Stephanie's office where we had an interesting chat about the hospital visit today; do you care to guess at what she said?"

He knew he was rumbled, "I don't know, what did she say?"

"To cut a long story short she gave me the same version of events that Paul gave me, odd that seeing as Paul is the bad guy here."

He shook his head, "she's only covering for him Mom, she doesn't want him to get into trouble, she's too caring."

Linda shook her head, "Shane Brandon McMahon if you are lying to me so help me God I'll kill you. I will leave you alone for a minute so you can think and I will go and have a drink with Marissa and when I come back I expect you to tell me the whole truth."

Shane nodded, "whatever."

Linda walked out to the kitchen while Shane switched Ricki Lake back on.

Linda sat talking with Marissa in the kitchen for half an hour before she decided to go and see if Shane had changed his story so she got up and walked back into the living room, "have you thought about what I said Shane?"

He nodded, "yes and there is nothing more for me to tell you, Stephanie is trying to protect her husband so she is telling you his version of events to make me out to be the bad guy. I don't mind that I'm being made the scapegoat but I just want her and the baby to be safe."

Linda was getting nowhere with Shane and she was starting to get frustrated with him, "Shane why are you being like this about Paul? What has he ever done to you?"

"What apart from hit me? He's just not good enough for Steph, he runs away at the slightest hint of trouble and he only wants things his way and no other way and this is just an inconvenience to him."

Linda shook her head, "believe what you want Shane but I am warning you, stay out of their business or there will be hell to pay, understand me?"

Shane just nodded.

"Good, now I am leaving and going back to my husband."

Linda turned around and walked out the door slamming the front door as she left.

Meanwhile back in Connecticut Paul had left the offices early to go and set things up at home for Stephanie so things were really nice for her when she returned home and dinner was in the oven cooking.

Stephanie returned home about 5:30 and she was worn out, Paul had decided to go out for the evening or something so she was all alone and she had to cook her own dinner and she just wasn't in the mood.

She walked up the steps to the house and walked through the front door, she dumped her bag at the door and walked through to go to the kitchen but on her way through she saw the Dining Room table set up with candles and it was all beautifully done.

Suddenly from behind a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist before a seductive voice whispered in her ear, "did you have a good day?"

Stephanie smiled ,"hmm it was hard work but I'm glad to be home."

"Sit down and I'll take care of everything."

She smiled, she could get used to being waited on.

Stephanie and Paul had a nice dinner and then they went and sat down on the couch and she cuddled up into his arms whilst they listened to some soft music playing in the background, "I've really missed this."

Paul sighed contentedly as he rubbed her still flat stomach, "so have I, I've really missed you."

Stephanie just watched Paul rubbing her stomach, "this is all still kind of peculiar isn't it?"

"You mean the baby?"

She nodded as he said, "it is kind of peculiar still but I am loving the thought of being a Dad, we're going to make such great parents."

She laughed, "you're so modest but that is what I love about you."

He smiled, "oh I know, I love you too."

He kissed her softly on the head as she settled back into his arms and relaxed before she fell asleep.

When he realised Stephanie was asleep he carried her up to bed and settled her in before climbing into bed himself and just watching her sleep whispering, "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

He relaxed with her before falling asleep himself with a contented smile on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

Early the next morning Paul was awake and he just lay watching Stephanie sleep, he knew he should wake her to go to work but he didn't have the heart. With everything that had happened with Shane lately she was worn out and he just wanted to let her rest as stress wasn't good for her.

He was lying watching her when the phone rang and he quickly turned around and picked it up trying not to let it wake her before he whispered into the receiver, "McMahon – Levesque residence."

Linda was on the other end of the phone so she whispered, "hi Paul it's Linda. Why are we whispering?"

He smiled, "sorry, Steph is still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. What can I do for you?"

"Shouldn't Steph be getting ready for work?"

He nodded, "yeah but she looks so peaceful, I haven't got the heart to wake her with the whole Shane thing going on."

Linda sighed, "that's why I was calling. I went over and visited Shane yesterday and confronted him after Steph corroborated your story about the hospital and he said she's covering for you and everything and I don't know what to do Paul. He's my own son and I don't know how to react."

Paul sighed and absently stroked a stray piece of hair out of Stephanie's face, "I don't know what to tell you Linda, he's your son and you've got to believe him but honestly I'd never do anything to hurt Steph and I want this baby more than anything. I'm not telling you what to do but maybe you need some help from Vince."

"No way, Vince will fly off the deep end and I don't want him involved unless he has to be. I've got to get going, tell Steph to come into work when she's ready."

"Alright, bye."

Paul had turned around and put the phone down but as he did Stephanie woke up and turned on her side and was leaning on her hand so as Paul turned back around she said, "who was on the phone?"

He jumped and nearly fell out of bed, "don't scare me like that will you, I thought you were still asleep."

She smiled, "I was but I woke up, so who was on the phone?"

He sighed and lay down on his back and pulled Stephanie close to him, "your Mom called, she said she'd spoken to Shane and he denied everything, he said you were just covering for me and Linda is just confused."

Stephanie sighed, "if I wasn't pregnant I'd kill him."

He laughed, "the fact that you are pregnant is the problem."

She sighed, "alright then."

Suddenly she looked at the clock, "Paul it's 8:30am."

Paul nodded, "I can read you know."

Stephanie hit him in the stomach, "I'm supposed to be at work at 8:30am and you know it."

He nodded, "I know and your Mum said to go in when you're ready."

"Why did you let me sleep so long?"

He shrugged, "you looked really peaceful and with everything that's happened lately I figured you could do with the rest, sorry if it bothers you."

Stephanie hugged him tightly, "I did need the rest but this could have waited until the weekend."

"I know but there's no harm done."

She sighed, "I guess not but I'd better get up now."

Paul nodded as he watched her get out of bed, "it'll all be okay you know."

She nodded, "I know, I've got you."

She walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Stephanie walked into work to see her Secretary Jennifer on the phone looking frazzled, "she's here now, hold on and I'll put you through in a second."

Jennifer put the mystery caller on hold, "good morning Stephanie, how are you feeling this morning?"

Stephanie smiled, "a hell of a lot better than you by the looks of it. What's happened and who was on the phone?"

Jennifer sighed, "that was Shane for the fifth time this morning,"

Stephanie looked at her watch, "it's only 10am."

Jennifer nodded, "I know but he's been calling since 8:30 wanting to speak to you and I obviously didn't know what to tell him so I just said that you weren't in yet and that you were probably stuck in traffic. Everything's okay isn't it?"

Stephanie nodded, "everything's fine, I overslept thanks to my darling husband but everything's fine."

Jennifer nodded, "good; you look a lot better this morning. You'd better go and take this call before Shane calls the army or something."

Stephanie laughed, "alright."

Stephanie walked into her office and dumped her things before picking up the phone, "Shane, what is this about you harassing my Secretary?"

"Nice to talk to you too Steph. Anyway I was worried about you after Paul's reaction at the hospital yesterday and with you being late I thought he'd hurt you."

She sighed, "I was late because Paul and I had a wonderful evening last night and he let me sleep in this morning."

Shane sighed, "so he was off sleeping with some bimbo then?"

She shook her head, "don't go there Shane, you know Paul is faithful to me so stop spouting stuff you know nothing about."

"But Steph it's true, I bet you had a fight over me and he stormed off and slept with some hooker whilst you cried yourself to sleep."

Stephanie shook her head, "I can't deal with this."

She hung up on Shane not in the mood to deal with him or listen to him.

Once Stephanie had hung up the phone from Shane she picked up the phone and dialled a familiar extension, "we need to talk, I'm on my way up if you're not busy."

The person on the other end said, "I'm never too busy to see you, come on up."

Stephanie left her office telling Jennifer to tell Shane she was busy and headed to the elevator.


	26. Chapter 26

Vince was busy working in his office with his door wide open because his Secretary had gone to the Dentist and he wasn't in the mood to get up and down all morning so he left it open.

Vince was working hard on prospective storylines when there was a knock at the door and he looked up to see Stephanie at the door, Vince smiled at his daughter, "Stephanie, hi, come in."

Stephanie smiled and shut the door, "hi Dad, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

Vince shook his head, "what could be more important than my daughter? So what's on your mind?"

She sighed, "where do I start? It's a terribly long story."

Vince looked sympathetically at Stephanie and motioned her over to sit at the table, "why don't you start from the beginning? I have as long as you need."

Stephanie nodded, "alright then."

Vince had given Stephanie the all clear to tell him everything yet she still wasn't sure how to handle it, "Dad this is a delicate situation and I'm really not sure how to tell you about it but it has got to the stage where myself, Paul and Mom can't deal with it anymore and I think we need your input."

Vince sat back in his chair,"I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this but do go on."

She nodded, "alright, well it all started when I told Paul I was pregnant and Paul walked out on me and I blamed Marissa and Shane kind of got in on everything. Anyway as you know Paul and I had a rough patch when he found out I was pregnant and then we made it up when I went on Wayne Brady but then when we came back home after we were all like distant together."

Vince nodded, "I remember it well, Paul was so worried over what he had done wrong."

Stephanie nodded, "I know, only it wasn't what he had said or done it was what Shane had said. Anyway I invited Shane to the scan yesterday but Paul turned up and I wanted Paul to go in instead of Shane and Shane then started taking cheap digs at Paul and we went in and when we came out Shane continued and got Paul really mad and Paul ended up punching him only he then went to Mom and said it was an unprovoked attack, which it wasn't. Then this morning he was harassing my Secretary because I was late and when I told him why I was late and I asked why he was harassing my Secretary he said that he was worried I was hurt and that Paul was off sleeping with some hooker last night."

Vince was looking slightly bemused, "I'm still trying to work out the problem, what exactly is it that Shane has been saying?"

Stephanie sighed, "that Paul doesn't want the baby and he'll go to any lengths so that I lose it."

Vince's eyes widened as far as possible and his mouth hit the floor, "are you sure that's what he means?"

She nodded, "one hundred percent."

Vince rubbed his chin, "have you tried convincing him otherwise?"

She nodded, "myself, Paul and Mom have all tried telling him he is wrong but he won't listen and that is where you come in."

"What do you want me to do Steph?"

Stephanie shrugged, "anything you can to help please. I really can't keep dealing with this, my blood pressure is going to go shooting through the roof soon if I'm not careful and I need to put this baby first and I don't need to be dealing with Shane. Why can't he just understand that Paul got scared?"

Vince shrugged, "I don't know, he should be focussing on Marissa though, she needs him most at the moment."

Stephanie nodded, "I know."

"Why don't you go and get back to work and leave this with me, I'll see if I can come up with an ingenious plan to stop Shane, either that or I'll kick his butt."

Stephanie laughed and hugged her Dad, "thanks Dad, I knew I could count on you."

Vince nodded, "always."

As soon as Stephanie left Vince left too and went to Linda's office.

As Vince arrived at Linda's he went straight in, he was the Chairman and Linda's Husband after all.

When Vince walked in Linda looked up to see him looking very stern, "Vince, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Shane?"

Linda set her glasses down on her desk, "how do you know?"

"Stephanie came and told me. Apparently she was late this morning and Shane was harassing Jennifer because he thought Paul had hurt her and he was off sleeping with some hooker."

Linda sighed, "I thought I'd got through to him last night and he'd stop with this stupid vendetta against Paul."

Vince sighed, "obviously he hasn't and now Stephanie is worried that all this stress will damage the baby and that is the last thing she needs to be worrying about right now."

Linda nodded, "I know but I'm at a total loss as to what to do with him anymore."

Vince nodded, "that's what Stephanie said and that's where I come in."

Linda looked at him suspiciously, "what are you going to do?"

Vince sighed, "I'm not entirely sure but I have an idea, well actually it's a couple of ideas but I'm not sure which one would be better. I'm going to go and think some more, I'll catch you later."

Vince turned around and walked out of the door leaving Linda confused and worried as to what her Husband was planning.


	27. Chapter 27

Stephanie walked in the house after a hard day in the office to find the phone ringing and no sign of Paul so she dropped her bag and picked up the cordless phone, "McMahon – Levesque residence."

She proceeded to take off her coat whilst balancing the phone on her shoulder.

"Hey Steph it's Rissa."

Stephanie smiled, "hey Marissa, how are you?"

"I'm doing really well thanks, yourself and your baby?"

Stephanie had just found a note from Paul saying that he'd gone to the gym and would be back a little later, "that's fine."

Marissa was confused, "uh Steph what are you talking about?"

Stephanie had forgotten she was on the phone, "oh sorry Rissa, I've just walked through the door and Paul isn't here and I've found a note saying he'd be back later as he is at the gym and I was talking to myself."

Marissa laughed, "okay then, so how are things with you then?"

Stephanie sighed, "stressful to the extreme, your husband is a pain in the backside."

"What's he done now?"

Stephanie proceeded to tell Marissa everything and when she'd finished Marissa said, "that's it, I'll kill him when he comes back."

Stephanie shook her head, "don't, just talk to him and make him see sense please."

Marissa sighed as she saw Shane pull up, "alright then, take care of yourself as he's coming and I've got to go, bye."

"Yeah bye Rissa."

When Shane walked through the door at home Marissa was stood there with her hands on her hips looking very stern, "Shane Brandon McMahon what on earth are you doing to your poor sister?"

Shane sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "not this again. I am sick of going through this with everyone so I am refusing to talk about it anymore. I'm right and when I prove everyone wrong you're all going to have to crawl on your hands and knees and grovel for my forgiveness."

Marissa shook her head, "you don't mean that."

He nodded, "I do, now what's for dinner?"

She shrugged, "it's in the oven and will be about twenty minutes."

He walked off and sat down in front of the TV.

While Shane was watching TV the phone rang, "Marissa, can you answer that, I'm watching TV."

Marissa shook her head at the laziness of her Husband and she picked the phone up, "hello Marissa speaking."

Vince smiled at the sound of his Daughter in laws voice, "Marissa, how are you both?"

"Hi Vince, we're both doing really well thanks, a lot better than your daughter I must say."

Vince sighed, "I know, when did you speak to her?"

"A little while ago; she'd just got in and was sounding rather frazzled. Anyway what can I do for you Vince?"

"Well it was about Shane and Stephanie and I'm contemplating hitting Shane's head against a brick wall to knock some sense into him as he is the reason Steph sounds frazzled."

Marissa couldn't help but laugh, "wouldn't talking to him be easier?"

Vince chuckled slightly, "yes probably except he won't listen to what is being said to him as everyone has tried talking to him."

"Don't I know it. He said to me a little while ago that he is going to be proved right and we'll all have to grovel at his feet for forgiveness."

Vince sighed, "I swear he is going to kill Stephanie, the baby or both of them before long if he keeps this up."

"I've tried talking to him but I just can't get through to him, do you have any ideas Vince?"

Vince ran a hand through his hair, "I had one and that was you but seeing as you've talked to him and got nowhere I have one more, I just don't know how viable that would be."

Marissa shrugged, "run it by me and I'll see if I can help because I am fresh out of ideas myself."

Vince proceeded to tell Marissa his idea about showing Shane that they're both committed to this baby, when he had finished Marissa said, "that's a great idea but how would you coordinate Shane seeing it and Stephanie and Paul being how you'd want them to be?"

Vince sighed, "I haven't thought **that** far ahead, it's just in the preliminary stages right now."

Marissa had had an idea, "Vince I've got it, don't tell Stephanie or Paul what you are doing and don't tell Shane anything either just arrange for them to be shown in your office and have Shane in their talking to you and just hope that things go how you want them to."

Vince sighed, "how would I get them all in the same building at the same time?"

"Easy, Sunday at Armageddon."

Vince smiled, "perfect and I'll just give Stephanie and Paul the afternoon off and give them a locker room with a camera in which is then shown to my office and to my office only, Marissa you're an angel."

Shane then walked in to the kitchen, "Marissa how long until Dinner?"

Marissa sighed, "in a minute Shane."

She then turned her attention back to the phone and said to Vince, "I've got to go and sort dinner out but I'm glad I could be of some use."

"You were, you were excellent, thank you."

They both hung up and Marissa dished the dinner out whilst Vince started planning the arrangements properly.


	28. Chapter 28

Stephanie and Paul flew down to the McMahon's Florida holiday apartment Friday night after work; they decided to get a bit of rest and relaxation in before the show.

Stephanie and Paul were lying on the sofa of the apartment on Saturday watching a movie when Paul said, "is Shane coming to Armageddon?"

She shrugged, "I guess so, he normally comes to the pay per views and the shows the next week so you'll have to be on your best behaviour."

Paul feigned shock, "I'd never cause any trouble, I'm an angel."

She laughed and cuddled a bit closer to him, "you're a devil sometimes but that's why I love you."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

It was Sunday morning and Vince was at the arena extra early to instruct the crew on what to do so his plan worked, he got a camera set up in Stephanie's locker room directed at the couch but in a wide view so you could see plenty of the room and then he had that fed directly to the monitor in his office which would show the happenings of the locker room at all times. Vince knew this wouldn't be needed until he instructed Stephanie to take some time off in the afternoon so he shut his monitor off just in time though as Stephanie and Paul walked in, "Dad, how are you?"

Vince smiled at his Daughter and Son in-law, "hi, I'm good thanks. How are you two, or should that be three?"

She smiled, "we're all really good thanks. We had a nice relaxing day yesterday which I definitely needed and we're ready to work."

Vince nodded, "that's good, shall we get going to the meeting then?"

Paul nodded, "you two go and I'll catch up to you once I've dumped our stuff."

Stephanie kissed him quickly, "okay."

They went their separate ways for the time being.

The first production meeting of the day had gone well and Shane had kept very quiet avoiding Paul's eyes as much as possible.

When the meeting was over Vince called Stephanie and Paul over, "I'd like the two of you to take a break this afternoon okay. Shane and I will sort through the script Stephanie and Paul you can plan your match out early as I'd like the two of you to spend some time together."

Paul and Stephanie exchanged glances before Paul said, "but won't the guys think I'm getting preferential treatment?"

Vince shrugged, "I doubt it, they get to rest through the afternoon anyway and it's not like it's the whole night or anything."

Paul sighed, "I'd like to spend some time with Stephanie, it's not exactly been easy lately."

Vince nodded, "exactly, now do as you're told and take some time together in your locker room."

Stephanie nodded and kissed Vince on the cheek, "thanks Dad."

Vince shrugged, "it's nothing."

He left but not before collaring Shane and dragging him out with him.

When Vince had got into his office he'd turned the monitor on but where Shane was sat he could not see it so unbeknownst to him Vince was watching his sister's locker room waiting for something to prove to Shane that Paul really did love Stephanie and want the baby that she was carrying.

Vince was watching the monitor while Shane went and got coffee and he saw Trish walk in so he turned up the sound, "hey Steph, I came to see how you are doing?"

Stephanie smiled warmly, "hey Trish, I'm good thanks but you're lying to me."

Trish was shocked, "I don't know what you mean Steph."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows, "really? So you haven't seen Paul in say the last ten minutes then?"

Trish shook her head, "damn, you saw through me."

Stephanie shook her head, "not really, Paul's just been really sweet and amazing lately and I could just tell that he'd sent you because I know it was something he'd do."

Trish nodded, "yeah he sent me to just basically tell you he'd only be about ten more minutes or so and he'd be with you and I was bored so he sent me to keep you company."

Stephanie smiled, "he's so sweet."

Trish playfully rolled her eyes to which Stephanie glared at her and Trish then held her hands up in defence, "hey calm down, I wish I had a man as sweet and caring and as thoughtful as yours."

Stephanie smiled, "I know, I've really landed on my feet."

Vince smiled as Stephanie never told him this stuff but Shane walked in so he put the TV back on mute.

Shane sat down and handed Vince his coffee, "so what were you looking at Dad? You haven't had a camera placed in the women's dressing room and are you are watching them change have you?"

Vince laughed and shook his head, "of course not, I'd never go **that** far."

Shane and Vince continued talking about the script when on the monitor Vince saw the door to Stephanie's locker room open and Paul walked in so Vince turned the sound back on and swivelled the screen so Shane could watch it as well, "Shane just shut up and watch this okay."

Shane just nodded unsure of what his Father wanted him to see but he was intrigued all the same until he saw Stephanie, "Dad this is Stephanie's locker room."

Vince nodded, "I know, now just shut up and watch."


	29. Chapter 29

Paul had worked out his match with Glenn [Kane] Jacobs and Bill Goldberg and arrived back to the locker room and walked in to see Trish and Stephanie sat there talking, "aren't I a lucky guy today? Two beautiful women in my company."

Trish laughed and got up, "in your dreams Paul."

Paul smirked, "I have many dreams about the two of you together."

Then he burst out laughing, Trish just shook her head, "I'm leaving, I'll catch you later Steph."

Stephanie nodded and hugged Trish, "yeah, thanks for the chat."

Trish shrugged, "any time."

Trish walked out leaving Stephanie and Paul alone.

As soon as the door was shut Paul looked at Stephanie and smirked, "me, you, an empty locker room and the whole afternoon, the possibilities we have there."

Stephanie shook her head and swatted him lightly, "it's got to be clean because you know my Dad and brother and there is no way they'll react well to that."

Paul pouted, "fine then, ruin my fun then."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "I know you and you don't fool me so stop with the act."

"Dammit, you caught me out there."

She nodded and walked a bit closer to him, "that I did."

She put her arms around his waist while he slipped his arms around hers and put his chin on the top of her head as she lay it on his chest.

Stephanie and Paul just stood quietly holding each other for a few minutes before Paul said, "I can't believe how lucky I am, I've got a gorgeous wife and a baby on the way. I always wanted this to happen but I never dreamt it would, especially as I've always been so focused on my career. Settling down was always so far down on my list of priorities until you came along and turned my world upside down."

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek, "I never thought I'd find a guy that loved me for me but I did, all the guys I used to date were always more interested in the money or the WWE rather than the person that I was and you made me see that I deserved to be loved and there was someone out there for me and you made all my dreams come true."

He captured her lips in a heated kiss which went on for a couple of minutes, when the kiss was broken Paul said, "I love you Stephanie."

He put his hand over her still flat stomach, "I love you too little baby Levesque."

Stephanie smiled at him, "we love you too Paul. Can we sit down though please?"

He nodded, "of course."

They went over to the couch and took a seat cuddling up together.

Meanwhile back in Vince's office Shane had seen enough and he got up out of his chair and stormed out, Vince assumed that he'd gone to think things over so he turned the monitor off now it had done what he wanted it to and he concentrated on sorting out the show for the evening.

Back in Stephanie and Paul's locker room Paul was sat on the couch whilst Stephanie was lying down with her head on his lap and he was stroking her hair and he had his other hand across her stomach linking fingers with her when the door slammed open and Paul looked up to see Shane there, "jeez Shane, leave the door on the hinges next time and preferably knock, you never know what we could have been doing."

Stephanie just glared at Paul and he looked at her meekly, "sorry."

Shane then interrupted and said, "I don't know what game the three of you are playing but I'm not buying this whole lovey dovey thing, it's not washing with me."

Stephanie untangled herself from Paul and sat up, "Shane what are you on about? I don't know what you mean when you talk about 'games' and 'us three' but I can assure you that what you were seeing just then was us, it was the husband and wife of Stephanie and Paul."

Shane shook his head, "that's a load of crap and I'm not buying it, I was just watching the two of you in Dad's office."

Paul looked at Shane like he'd lost his mind, "you couldn't have been watching us Shane, we're not on camera and we sure as hell wouldn't put on a show for anyone, especially not Vince."

Shane shook his head and pointed out the camera, "that over there has been transmitting every single thing from this room to Dad's office and I saw every bit of it."

Paul got up off the couch, "I am going to kill Vince, he had no right to set us up like that. It was supposed to be a quiet afternoon where I could spend some time with my wife not a free show for everyone to watch."

Shane's face fell "so you mean you knew nothing of the camera then?"

Stephanie and Paul shook their heads, "we saw the camera earlier but assumed that it was broken or misplaced, we didn't know it was being transmitted anywhere, especially Dad's office."

Shane shook his head, "I need some air."

Shane turned around and walked out.

As soon as Shane had left Paul looked at Stephanie and said, "I am going to kill your Father, I know we wanted an end to this whole Shane thing but secretly filming us is not on."

He walked off to Vince's office closely followed by Stephanie.


	30. Chapter 30

Vince was working on the script when suddenly his office door slammed open, he looked up to see Paul walking in followed closely by Stephanie, "what the hell did you think you were doing Vince? Are you seriously insane?"

Vince stood up and shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about Paul."

Stephanie stepped forward, "Shane told us about the camera Dad, how could you do that to me?"

"Oh that. I thought it was for the best Stephanie, I wanted him to see that Paul really loves you and wants this baby and that's the only way I could think of".

She shook her head, "Dad it hurts that you've done this to me, secretly filming me whilst I was alone in my dressing room with my husband is just wrong, it is seriously sick. Anyway we don't even know if it worked, Shane has gone for some air and he hasn't said anything about whether he has changed his mind or not."

Vince shrugged, "he'll change his mind, he has to."

Paul shook his head, "I'll be glad if he has but I wish it hadn't have been like this, imagine telling our child how its Uncle changed his mind from hating me to being okay with me."

Stephanie hugged Paul, "it'll be okay, it has to be."

Shane was outside getting some fresh air when Trish walked over to him, "hey Shane, it's great seeing Stephanie so happy and seeing how much Paul worships her isn't it?"

Shane looked up at her, "hey Trish. Do you really think that Paul worships her though or is it just an act?"

She sat down next to him, "I'm not sure what is going on between you and Paul because obviously there is something as you wouldn't have asked that question but to answer it. I seriously do think Paul worships her, it's in his eyes and the way he smiles at her and the way he is with her, it's just got more prominent lately but I don't know why."

He sighed, "I know and I think my stubborn head has made their lives a living hell for the past few weeks, she probably hates me."

Trish shook her head, "trust me she doesn't, she couldn't. Stephanie told me earlier that she loves you as you are her brother but you can be a serious pain in the butt sometimes when you won't listen to what anyone says to you but she wouldn't change you for the world."

He stood up, "thanks Trish."

He walked off leaving Trish dumbfounded.

Stephanie and Paul were stood in the hallway talking to a couple of the guys when Shane came up to them, "can I have a word with the two of you in private please?"

Paul and Stephanie nodded and made their excuses to the guys and led Shane to their locker room. Once inside Stephanie said, "so what's on your mind?"

Shane took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I should have believed you when you told me that Paul did want this baby and he was just shocked and scared but I don't know why but I just felt that he didn't and he was going to hurt you really bad and I didn't want that to happen to my baby sister. I should have trusted your judgement more Stephanie."

She nodded, "yes you should have trusted my judgement more, he is my husband and I know him inside out and I know whether he'd hurt me or not and I know that Paul wouldn't do that to me."

Shane nodded, "yeah Trish helped me see that."

Paul was shocked, "Trish, what did she do?"

Shane shrugged, "not a lot, she just said that she could see how much you worship Stephanie and how it has become even more apparent over the past few weeks and hearing it from someone who didn't know about the circumstances made me realise that I was wrong. Can you forgive me and let me be a part of this baby's life?"

Stephanie looked at Paul and he looked back at her before he said, "as much as you hurt us both doing what you did we understand that you were just looking out for your baby sister so yes we can forgive you and yes you can be a part of this baby's life."

Shane smiled and hugged Stephanie before turning to Paul and offering his hand, "I'm sorry again Paul and thank you for being understanding."

Paul shook Shane's hand, "apology accepted, just don't do it again."

Shane nodded, "never again, I've learnt my lesson."

_7 months later_

Stephanie had just given birth to a bouncing baby girl, weighing in at 8 pounds 4 ounces and she was lying in bed holding her little girl in her arms whilst she had her husband's arms wrapped around her, "we're so lucky to have this little girl."

Paul nodded and kissed both of his girls on the head, "I am the luckiest guy on the planet to have you both, I wouldn't change it for anything."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Shane popped his head around the door, "are you up for visitors?"

She looked over at Shane, "always, come in."

In walked Shane, Vince, Linda and Paul's parents, everyone immediately went over to Stephanie and started cooing over the baby so Paul moved away towards the window to look out so they had some space.

Paul was looking out of the window when a hand touched his shoulder, "its tough being the Father isn't it? Everyone always worries about the Mom and the baby but never the Father."

Paul turned to see Shane stood there, "yeah you're right, I don't mind though."

Shane nodded, "you're just happy that they're both healthy?"

Paul nodded, "exactly."

Shane smiled, "spoken like a true Father, congratulations man."

Paul nodded, "thanks."

Both men walked over and joined the rest of the families in celebrating the birth of Shannon Louise McMahon – Levesque.


End file.
